Kami no Itte - The Hand of God
by Shibue Miyuu
Summary: [Complete] The ultimate goal of every go player in the world, professional or not, is to reach Kami no Itte - The Hand of God. Shindo Hikaru is one of the go player that also seek that move. But in the end, does he ever reach that move? What part does Touya Akira take of reaching that divine move? Hikaru-Akira friendship, mention of Hikaru/Akari (Prologue and Chapter 1 were edited)
1. Prologue

Hello, Miyuu here. This is my first time write a story about Hikaru no Go. I've made the plot of the story till the end, but I haven't write all the story. What I can say that there will be prologue, main story, and epilogue. Maybe about 10 chapter.

I like Hika-Go and one of my favorite childhood story. I like Hikaru n Akira rivalry-friendship. This story will be focusing around those two the most.

Yeah, I know I have other story that I haven't finished yet. But, I know where this story will go and the story line is finished. I won't put this story on hiatus and definitely finish the story.

Okay, enough of my ramblings.

Just try read this and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy :D

Miyuu

 **Note: Edited on 01/24/2017. There are some lines that I have changed and I hope this time the story will flow better that the previous one.**

* * *

Prologue

It's a dream. He was absolutely sure that it's a dream. It's not the first time something like this happening.

His head turned to left and right, eyes were wondering around the place, searching for something. It's the same place like any other dream that he had.

He stood in the middle of Sakura Forest, that's what he called the place. His eyes still searched for something, someone to be exact, that always the reason of why he had this dream.

And there, he found the person. He stood not too far from where he was. Slowly he walked to the person, to the man. The man still looked the same as the last time he saw him, which quite long mind you. The last time he had seen him was 5 years ago, when he had his 'attack'.

The man, the Heian noble, stood with his back facing toward him. Amidst the spring breeze that he could feel blew around him, he saw that his long purple hair was fluttering around the man.

He stopped just a step away from the man.

"Sai..."

The man, Sai, turned his body to face toward him when he called.

"Hello Hikaru."

They stood in silent. It's been 5 years since the last time he saw him. He... He **missed** him and he wanted to gaze at his figure for a bit long, because he didn't know just how long he would be able to see him again after this.

"Mou, Hikaru. Quit staring at me. I'm not going anywhere you know." whined Sai, with his childish voice. How he _missed_ that tone and voice.

"You're the one that talking. It's been 5 years since last time I saw you. Stop your whining. It's really annoying." snorted Hikaru.

"5 years? Is it really that long?" Sai said in his noble voice and tone, softly.

"Yeah. It's that long already." Hikaru answered in solemn tone.

Suddenly the wind blew stronger and made the Sakura petals scattered around them. But they didn't notice it. Too absorbed with each other presence.

"There is always something that will happen in the near future every time you come to meet me inside my dream. So, what's it this time Sai?"

Sai just smiled a little, he didn't answer Hikaru immediately. He stalled some time before his lips began to move.

"Straight-forward as always I see... Yes, I come to tell you something. And honestly, I can't wait for it!" Sai said in cheery voice.

Hikaru raised his eyebrow, "What's it? Why do you look so annoyingly happy?"

"Because!" Sai excited, "Because... Hikaru, **WE** can play with each other again soon."

"Huh?" Hikaru dumbfounded, "I can play with you again?"

Sai smiled brightly and nodded his head.

"Yeah! That's why I'm so happy."

Hikaru remained silence, just stared at the Heian-Go-player.

Sai smiled solemnly and said, "That's why, prepare yourself, Hikaru. I'll wait and we'll meet soon enough. See you then, Hikaru."

With that, Sai disappeared from Hikaru's sight. And that's the end of his dream.

* * *

To be continued


	2. I

Hello all. Hope you're not waiting too long for this update. And thank you to those who have read to this story. I appreciate it so much!

So here' s the next chapter of Kami no Itte. I won't give any title to the chapter on this story but for me, this chapter was about Hikaru and Akari. And I hope I won't make Hikaru to OOC. And oh yeah there will be some of OC in this story. One of them is mention in this chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

Tell me again what you think of this chapter :)

Miyuu

I forgot to write about the disclaimer on the first chapter x_x

Disclaimer: Hikaru no go and it's character it's not belong to me

 **Note: Edited on 01/24/2017. I added some lines so the story would flow more smoothly. Hope you can enjoy moorreeee thann before.**

 **Note2: Edited on 06/24/2017. I've accidentally put a wrong chapter for this chapter when I did some editing a long time ago. I'M SORYY! Here's the actual edited chapter.**

* * *

 **I**

 _Blink. Blink._

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes. And the first thing that he saw was the white ceiling.

He turned his head to right and left, looked into his surroundings. He's inside a room. And after he'd done checking the room and from his position now, lying in the bed and there's some machine hooking into his body in his left side, plus the IV line that was connected to his left hand, he knew where he was.

He's in the hospital. The room look spacious, probably one of the best room the hospital had. And he could guess that he was at the hospital in where his daughter and son-in-law work at. The room was empty except himself.

He closed his eyes to gather his thought. The last thing he remembered was he just arrived at home from Osaka to attend a discussion with some of the professional Go player. He went to the kitchen and he saw Akari was cooking at that time. They exchanged their usual greeting before Hikaru went to his study room.

Akari was his wife. They had married for 30 years. And they had 2 kids, one daughter and one son. His daughter had been married and had one daughter too. For Hikaru himself, he's 55 years old now.

Well, it's not a shock to everyone that knew Hikaru for long that he would be with Akari in the end. The woman itself had this long crushed to her childhood friend. And really, she didn't think that she would be with Hikaru. After all, the entire thing inside Hikaru's head was Go. So, could you imagine how shocked she was when this one time Hikaru came to her class in her campus and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him then their lips touched for the first time? It's not surprise that after that Akari fainted. Oh... What a scandalous and one of the big events that had happened on Akari's life.

Then after that they began dating.

Later she knew that Hikaru had come to look for her because of the jealousy.

The day before, he came to this place (ramen restaurant) with Waya, Touya (yeah the one and only Touya Akira), and Isumi. They just finished their tutoring session. And from where they sat, they heard this conversation of a man with some of his friends that liked this girl, in one of his classes, very much and want to confess tomorrow. At first it's just a meaningless one until they heard the girl's name, Fujisaki Akari. Never in Waya, Isumi and Touya life they'd seen Hikaru become the fearless and frightening _demon_ he would be, if not when he faced the Goban seriously. Even Touya felt intimidated with _this_ Hikaru that he saw at the moment. He would gladly face that Hikaru in the front of the Goban. He would show him the exact same attitude that had made the other Go player that had played with him to taste the skill of Touya Akira. But not at the normal situation. They had to restraint Hikaru to go to the man. Even though Hikaru never said it out loud, people that's known him long enough would notice that Akari was a special someone to him. So they understood why Hikaru would react that way. And the result of that event was as the story said above. The hot-headed Hikaru barged to Akari class and the rest was history.

Akari knew this story from Waya and Isumi. She heard it also from Touya. Hikaru never told her, he's just too embarrassed. But he'd admitted to her that it's because of he's jealous.

Okay, back to where Hikaru's thought. He remembered enter the study room and closed the door. And suddenly there's this intense pain came from his chest. He clutched his front shirt and double-over from his standing position. And before he could think of anything else, his vision was faltering and black was what he could remember.

And now he knew why he was at the hospital. The attack had come again. Yes, this was not the first time Hikaru had been admitted to the hospital. It was his third time.

The door to his room was opened and he turned his head to see his wife entering the room.

"Akari..." His voice sounded weak but Akari had hear it.

"Oh, Hikaru." Akari sounded relieved. She walked to Hikaru's bed and hovering over him. "You've awoken. Thanks heaven! How are you feeling?"

"Not in the pain anymore at least." He saw how worried she was. "Sorry to make you worry again."

"You silly man. Why wouldn't I worry? It's just a natural thing for a wife to worry of her husband. And it's not only because of you're sick." She answered softly. Hikaru gave a weak smile.

"Give me a kiss then. That would make me a lot better than anything."

Akari gave him a small smile before leaning into him to give a peck. Not a peck really, more like sweet long kiss.

"There." She pulled from the kiss. "I'm really glad you've awoken. Yesterday you scared me to the death when I found you unconscious inside your study room. Good thing Ryu came home not long after you came. If not..."

"Akari, it's already in the past. Don't think about it anymore. I'm really fine now." assured Hikaru. "Speaking of Ryu, where is he?"

Ryu. Shindo Ryu was Hikaru and Akari's son, their second child. He's a Go player like his father. And needless to say, a brilliant one too. He's a pro too, a 6-dan currently.

"He has to go to the institute. He will come later."

"Okay..."

Akari put her bag on the table in the room and sat beside Hikaru's bed.

"How's my condition? Don't tell me any lie, Akari."

Hikaru saw straight to Akari' eyes. Akari gave a long silence before speaking.

"This is your third time Hikaru. And people always say that if you have a heart attack for the third time, the chance of the person to survive from the attack is almost none. You just don't know how scared I was yesterday. I... I really thought that you were... were, leaving me." Akari gave another paused before continued whispering, "It's really such a miracle that you are still alive now."

"But I've survived,"

"You just didn't see how blue Ryu's arm because of my grip when I've to wait for you at the outside of emergency room." Akari's snorted.

"Really? Poor boy. I hope it's not his right arm that you almost amputated it with your death grip. Because if it was, he won't be able to use it to play Go for a while." Hikaru talked with teasing tone.

"No, it's his left arm. Even when I was at that state, I still remember about that thing. After all, that's also your world Hikaru. A world of Go."

"That's my wife." Akari just rolled her eyes.

He then remembered his dream and what Sai had said in that dream. He knew what it means. And looking at his condition now, he saw it was becoming true, although he didn't know exactly when it would happen. Then, Hikaru grabbed her one hand that placed on his bed. He held it and once again looked to Akari's face. He didn't know how to say this to Akari. He squeezed her hand a little. Akari gave a confused look, but she squeezed his hand back and also gave him her lovely smile.

"Do you want something Hikaru?"

"Akari...," He firmed his resolved and looked straight to her eyes, "I think that miracle won't happen again. And... I'm afraid you have to face it soon."

Akari's smiled was wiped off that second. They just stared into each other face, before she realized what had Hikaru words meant. She lowered her head. "So... Is... This... Your farewell?" Akari said in a small voice. Not stuttering, but in a dejected tone.

Hikaru's felt somewhat lost, listened to her wife dejected tone. "Maybe. I don't know." He never good at dealing with a situation like this. Even though they had been married for quiet long, still there were something that hadn't change from their teen years. And this was one of that. He tried to reach Akari's face with his other hand and placed it on her cheek. "Akari look at me." He would tried his best to comfort the love of his live. Akari complied and slowly lifted her face to Hikaru. "You know I never good at this comfort thingy. But, I want to say this to you. To you especially." He gave her the softest gaze that he reserved for his wife only. "Thank you for everything till now. You mean so much for me Akari. You have supported since we're kids." Her eyes were started to become misty. "Thank you...and live for me, Akari." Hikaru said it with as much gratitude and love that he felt for Akari as he could.

Akari tried not to let the tears fell, and even Hikaru didn't said the word 'love' in the open, she knew and could feel the love of this man to her. Hikaru was outspoken alright , but he didn't like to display his affection to the crowd. She could count just how many times Hikaru would said the word love outspoken. Just like now. Akari could sense the struggle that Hikaru felt at the moment. She didn't want to push him for it. Instead she gave a big sighed and smile in her watery smile toward Hikaru. "You know I can't say no to you. But still you're a big jerk for making me like this." She tried to act like usual. Hikaru could see through the act though.

"I know, I know." Hikaru tightened his hold of Akari's hand. "Kiss me then, to give me your promise."

Akari again leaned closer to Hikaru and kiss Hikaru. A kiss that she felt the last kiss she would ever give to her husband. She cherished it for as long as she could be. But then...

"Hiya Shindo! We come to visit y-"

Akari pulled from the kiss fast and saw 3 men was standing at the door entrance and she blushed of been caught red handed of kissing Hikaru. They were husband and wife alright, but it just her nature of feeling embarrassed if anyone saw Hikaru and her kissing. Anyone.

"Close the door and have you ever heard of knocking before entering a close door, Waya?" Hikaru answered, annoyed with the interruption and the ruin mood between Akari and him.

"Oh no! My eyes has seen something that-"

"You dare continue that sentence and I swear I will-"

"Okay, stop it you two! Do you realize just how old we're all here and you two still act like a teenager?"

The one that greeted Hikaru and made a stupid comment was Waya Yoshitaka. The one that cut Waya and Hikaru's sentence and scolded them was Isumi Shinichirou. And the one that silently closed the door was Yashiro Kiyoharu.

"How do you know that I was admitted to the hospital?" Hikaru still annoyed with what happened addressed the other three rather curtly.

"We heard it from Ryu. We met him at the institute." said Isumi. The three of them approached Hikaru and Akari. The-ever-polite Isumi greeted them. "Konnichiwa, Akari-san. Hello, Shindo."

"Hello, Akari-san/Konnichiwa." Waya and Yashiro also greeted Akari.

"Konnichiwa, Isumi-san." Akari addressed Isumi. "Waya-san and Yashiro-san." And the other two as well, still with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, hello." said Hikaru. Hikaru nodded at Isumi and Waya. When he saw Yashiro, he asked his Kansai friend, "And why are you here Yashiro?"

"I'm on my day off and just arrive at Tokyo this morning. I went to the Go institute to say hi and spend time there. And I heard what Ryu said to Isumi-san and Waya-san. Then we hoped to my car and came here." Yashiro spoke nonchalantly. "How are you Shindo?"

"As you can see, good enough." Hikaru said shrugging his shoulder.

"Uhm... Excuse me, I have somewhere to go. And thank you for visiting Hikaru." Akari still a bit red excused herself and exit the room. But she managed to exchange a brief glance and gave Hikaru small smile before she went out. A smile that said 'Later'. And she closed the door.

* * *

To be continued


	3. II

Hello all... Here's the next update for this story.

Thank you so much for all that have read, favorite and followed this story. You just don't know how happy I am when there's a new email I found in my inbox tell me that there's a new follower or someone has favorite my story. Sorry if I'm a slow updater... Hehehe :)

I always like Waya, Isumi, and Yashiro. And for me beside Akira, those three are my favorite character of Hikaru's friend. That's why I make them first to appear. Maybe there'll be some of his friend that will appear again, or maybe not? Just read to find out. And for those of you that curious when Akira will appear... Not for long, he's the main character in this story. I won't hide him to long anymore.

And in this chapter there will be cameos from another story. There will be two persons. I love these character very much and find it I can you them in this story also. Once again just read it to find out.

Okay, enough for the notes. Hope you also enjoy this chapter. And tell me what you think :D

Miyuu

Disclaimer: The character of Hikaru no Go and the character that become cameo in this story is not mine, except the story itself and the OC.

* * *

II

All eyes were on Hikaru. Waya with a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"So, why do I have to catch you red handed kissing your wife in the hospital room, Shindo? Really, what are you doing just before?" Waya said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No one ask you to see it. It's your fault of not knocking someone else door before you enter and besides, that's really none of your damn business, Waya. I won't ask you about what did you do with Shigeko-san. So back off."

Shigeko was Waya's wife. She's Morishita-sensei daughter. Yup! Waya was Morishita Shigeo's, a pro Go player, son-in-law.

"You don't ask so I won't tell. But I would gladly tell you if you have asked me. After all me and Shigeko are the sweetest." Waya said proudly.

"It's really a wonder why Morishita-sensei would let you marry his daughter. You must have brainwashed him."

"I was one of his proud students. He really supported me the whole time. Why would he not entrust me with his daughter if he already knew who and how I really was?"

"You two, please stop it. It's in the hospital. We come here to visit Shindo not to have an argument of this meaningless talk. Really, should I remind of the age we are really now, again?" Isumi said exasperatedly. "No one would ever believe that you two are above 50 from your petty argument before."

"Isumi-san, at least my 'petty'," Waya put the quote mark in here, "argument with Shindo here was not as bad as what he always have with Touya. Like you haven't heard it yourself." Waya defended himself. But Isumi had to agree on that. Shindo and Touya 'petty' argument was on the borderline of an argument of 10-years-old-child. Maybe if they had given permission they would jump on each other and threw punch, kick, or did the brawling every time they argued in front of the goban. Instead they always did it with shouting at each other and on several occasions threw the Go stone to each other. You see what they mean?

"Moreover since their kid married to each other and they live besides each other... Poor Akari-san and Mizuki-san have to handle their immature husband each time they acted like that." Waya shook his head as in tired way.

"Do you want to visit me to ask about my condition or ask me to smack your butt in the goban, Waya?" Hikaru gritted his teeth.

"The first of course, and don't deny about what you and Touya always doing. It's not a secret between our circles of friend."

"Who said that I will deny it. I just don't like how you describing it." muttered Hikaru.

"But, I will accept your challenge for the offering." Waya smirked at Hikaru. "We really haven't had a game for quite long time. Being busy in our life as a Go pro player."

"Yeah... We haven't really had a game since New Year party we had on Isumi-san and Asumi's house." Hikaru said wistfully.

Nase Asumi, or rather Isumi Asumi was Isumi's wife. Yes, the very same Nase from the insei days. They were married. It's more like Nase was the one that played the active rolled on chasing after Isumi, in Go and romantic ways. All of their friends had seen it coming of Isumi would have fallen slowly to the girl. And it did.

"But we didn't bring any Go equipment, even the fold board." said Isumi.

"How about we asked the hospital if they have any?" suggested Waya.

"I have a goban and goke with Go stone in my car right now. The purpose of me coming to Tokyo isn't only for spending my day off. I promised this one Go salon to give my old goban. The owner was a friend I made long time ago. I said that the next time I came to Tokyo I will bring my goban set." said Yashiro. "If you want I can bring it here for us to play."

"Well, what are you waiting for. Bring it to here. And we can play." Hikaru said eagerly. He never refused any game of Go, especially with his closed Go friend.

"Wait Yashiro." Isumi halted Yashiro that wanted to leave the room. "Shindo, tell us your condition first. Are you capable of playing Go on your condition right now?" Isumi asked seriously.

Three set of eyes directed their gaze to Hikaru.

"Well, if you have heard of my condition from Ryu, you already know why I'm here. For now, I just feel weak and a bit dizzy. My heart isn't in pain anymore. But to play some games and hold Go stone, I can do it." Hikaru said flatly.

"Are you sure Shindo?" asked Waya, concern for his friend condition.

"Have any doctor checked on you today?" asked Yashiro.

"Since I wake up, no. I just wake up for at least an hour before you three come. Before that, I don't know."

Then door was opened and stood a doctor and a nurse plus Akari in the entrance.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation. But I need to check on the patient condition first." said the doctor. The three of them entered and closed the door. Looks like it's Akari that told about Hikaru had woken up.

"Hello, Otou-san. How are you feeling?" The doctor was Hikaru's son-in-law, aka Touya Akira's son. In fact, the nurse that accompanied the doctor was Hikaru's daughter.

"Tou-san. You really gave us fright last night. Good thing Naoki-kun can save you." His daughter spoke worriedly.

"I feel fine, thank you Naoki. And for you, Kotoko, do your job as a nurse first and you can whine all you want as my daughter after you assist your husband here."

"Mou! You are so mean, Tou-san." pouted Kotoko.

"You heard it Kotoko, now do what you must do." Naoki said in professional tone while looking at Kotoko, almost smirking. She could see his lip was twitching.

"Do your job Kotoko." Akari said to her daughter in motherly tone.

"I know what I've to do." Kotoko huffed and looked to Hikaru's vital and checked what she had to do.

"Konnichiwa, Isumi-san, Waya-san, and Yashiro-san." Naoki addressed his father and father-in-law friend and fellow Go pro player.

"Konnichiwa Naoki-kun/Konnichiwa." Isumi and Waya said together. Yashiro nodded his head back.

Touya Naoki, one of the best surgeons in Tokyo Hospital. And his wife Touya Kotoko, formerly Shindo Kotoko. Their story was one of a roller coaster itself. But that was another story to tell and not the main one on this story.

Naoki also checked Hikaru's condition. From what he saw, his father-in-law condition was stable. For now at least.

And that's what he said to the other in the room.

"Say Naoki, can Shindo play Go right now?" asked Waya.

"As in now?" Naoki raised his eyebrow. "Like play in the net?"

"No, as in play a Go in the goban. Yashiro bring goban and goke inside his car now, he has his own reason. But we want to bring it here to play with Shindo." explained Isumi.

"Hikaru!/Tou-san!" Akari and Kotoko said at the same time, obviously rejected the idea.

"Be quite you two. It's Naoki that's been asked. Not your opinion." said Hikaru.

"But you need to rest! Not working your mind on Go!" Akari didn't want to quiet down.

"My mind is fine, thank you. What I need to rest is my body. And beside I won't always play. We will switch each other. And I can also rest that way, watching their game." reasoned Hikaru stubbornly.

They were waiting for Naoki's word.

"It's almost lunch time. After you eat, you may play for a while." Naoki said finally.

"Naoki-kun, like you don't know if we let them play, they will play for hours and Hikaru won't get his rest!" Akari complained her disagreement.

"Don't worry Akari-san. We will play just for fun. Nothing serious. Beside we still want Shindo to get rest. It just we miss to play with each other." Waya reasoned in pleasing tone. Yashiro nodded and Isumi gave a sheepish smile.

Akari sighed.

"Thank you Akari." Hikaru said to his wife.

"Just know your limit Hikaru." said Akari.

And with that Akari, Kotoko and Naoki exited the room. Yashiro went to his car and came back with a goban and two gokes.

They play in relax way. And just like Akari predicted, they played without remembering time. When Ryu came which almost dinner, they found the four still discuss the after game between Hikaru and Yashiro. But after that they excused their self and wished Hikaru to get well soon.

As for the goban and goke, Yashiro left it on Hikaru's room, said something like, _"I have a feeling that it just won't be us that will want to play with you, beside I still can bring the goban and goke next time to my friend. So, I'll leave it here until you discharge from the hospital."_ So yeah, that's it.

Akari almost flipped when she found Hikaru and Ryu were playing at the time she entered Hikaru's room. She asked Ryu to go home and she'll be the one stayed at the hospital that night. And after threatened Hikaru that she would ask Naoki to sedate him if he didn't rest yet, Hikaru went to sleep and got his rest.

The next morning he woke up, he was facing to one person he had been expecting since yesterday.

"Ohayou, Touya."

* * *

to be continued


	4. III

Hey again! Thank you to all the readers that have read, followed and favorite this story :)

So Touya Akira finally make his appearance. This chapter appear longer than I intended. The character just do the talking and take over.

And you have realized who the cameos is. When I wrote their full name, honestly it's a bit weird to me. That's why I decide for Kotoko to call Naoki, Naoki-kun, instead like in Itazura na Kiss of calling him Touya-kun (in Ita Kiss Kotoko still call Naoki Irie-kun after they're married). And their kid will appear in this chapter.

As for Touya Akira's wife, I take his name from a character in Card Captor Sakura. In there there's this character (Sakura's older brother) that name once dated a character nama Mizuki Kaho. And even though it's not canon that he end up with Mizuki, I still like both of them to be a couple instead of the real partner the story have about. And I like Mizuki name better than Kaho. So you have it.

And for the coupling, sorry if you don't like how I pair the character. It's the way I like to see them in the story progress.

Enough of the explanation. Just on with the story that you've been waiting for.

Hope you enjoy :D

Miyuu

Disclaimer: Hikaru no go or whatever cameo that I use in this story is not mine. And yes, the story and the OC is what's mine.

* * *

III

In his life, only few things that could make Touya Akira to feel aggravated, nervous and anxious. Even when he played Go with the higher dan level player (when he was a teen), he only felt that feelings for several occasions and to a few person.

Mostly he felt that feelings when he waited his father to evaluate the game that he had played (on the discussion session) or when both of them had played. His father was skilled and very observant, not to mention critical in every aspect. So it's natural to feel this way around Touya Kouyo. And it's not him alone that felt this way toward his late father. He knew that many peoples also felt that way.

He felt that feelings also when he played with Ogata Seiji for some occasions. And with some other people that he respected and knew that their Go skill was good.

And also he had felt that feeling with that Korean Go player, Ko Young-Ha, when he played with him sometime ago.

But in his defense, "Of course I would feel some feelings like that if I'm in that kind of situation. That's not weird and it's as natural as other people would feel like too." He once answered like that in his subtle way to show that he just like the other too, that he can felt those kind of feelings (He knew that there's rumor about him being a human robot that didn't have any emotions... if they could saw him when he's with Shindo, especially when he played Go with Him, they will eat their words right away), when a Go reporter asked in his interviewed with Touya 'Meijin' Akira.

Yes, he took again his father's title from the one that held that title at that time. In the present and for quite sometime, people knew him as Touya Meijin. Only people from his past that still called him Akira, his family and his closed friend.

He almost knew nothing about these feelings outside of playing Go... if not for one person. And that person was the one that made him felt that feelings now.

If anything, THAT person was the one that introduced these feelings to him and for as long as he'd lived, that person was the one that made him felt these feelings the most.

Looking at the said person, laying in bed, not in the slightest like a sick person, said 'Ohayou Touya' in his usual tone, plus that expectant look that said he had anticipated him to come for him as soon as he heard about his condition even just yesterday he was at South Korea...

He felt pissed. _Verrrrrry_ pissed.

He sauntered to his bed with annoyed expression. Gone already the feelings when he stepped his feet at the hospital, with worried nagging at his chest. All he wanted to do now was throwing Go stones like bullet to the _idiot_ face.

"What's with the sour face?" Hikaru noticed Akira expression and really felt amused to see the usually stoic and cold persona always crumbled when dealt with him.

Akira sat at the chair beside the bed. He looked at Akari that slept on the sofa in the room. Then he turned toward Hikaru again.

"You still dare to ask me that idiot and stupid question, huh?" hissed Akira. "It's good that Akari-san is sleeping, if not I would very much wipe that smugness from your face."

"You still really like to exaggerate things. This is just the usual me that you'd already faced _everyday_."

"And still I can say that I never _like_ your attitude till now."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Touya Meijin."

"I see you're rolling your eyes, Shindo Honinbou."

"I DO want you to see it." Hikaru smirked then. Their banter like this was a usual routine for them. Yeah, they had become in-law. Yeah, they had lived next to each other, their house was connected even. And yeah, in between those times they were still like what they were in their teens.

A frenemies, friend-rival relationship, Akira and Hikaru called it.

An immature brat, their friend and closed people named this attitude of them.

Sometimes they still called each other with their family name, or their title, just to annoy each other and because they just pure **_d_ _amn_** stubborn.

Shindo Hikaru, people knew him now days as Shindo Honinbou. And that's the only title he held. Not that he couldn't have more. He just feel enough to have the Honinbou title, like Shusaku Honinbou. He felt closer to Sai that way.

As for Touya Akira, he held some but the highest was Meijin. He's just like his father in some way.

At this time Akari stirred and she opened her eyes from her sleep.

"Akira-kun? You've arrived from Korea." said Akari still sleepy. She yawned a bit.

"Ohayou Akari-san." Akira greeted.

"Ohayou." Akari said to Akira. "How're you feeling Hikaru?" Akari stood from the sofa and walked to Hikaru's bed.

"Good enough." Hikaru answered, "Akari, why don't you return to the house and come back this afternoon. You can have your proper rest there. Sleeping at the sofa is not good for you. Beside, I have some talk to do with Touya here."

"That's right. I can accompany and watch over Shindo for awhile."

"I'm not a kid to be watch over." said Hikaru annoyed.

"No, you're just a patient. That's said enough to be watch over." argued Touya back.

Akari shook her head and rolled her eyes. "It's just the morning and you two already start. I don't know what the two of you would have done if I leave now and come back later. Except for playing Go, I don't trust you two to be in the same room for a long time, you know." Akari smiled teasingly to the older Go player, knowing well what they would do exactly, namely bickering and exchanging banter.

Well that's just how their relationship is. Everybody knew it.

"Wipe that tease smile from your face. Just do what I said and you can come later with Ryu. The poor boy still need his mother to prepare his day."

Akari furrowed his eyebrow, not agreed with Hikaru. "He's old enough to take care of himself. He's not a kid anymore Hikaru."

"Yeah, yeah. Like I don't know that." Hikaru said. "I was joking you know."

Akari gathered her things and grabbed her purse, "Okay then, I take that you two will be in the best behavior after I leave you alone."

Akira and Hikaru rolled their eyes.

"I'll see you later." Akari opened and closed the door, leaving the two man back to their conversation. And just then the atmosphere turned to heavy and serious.

"How's your condition?"

"You can see for yourself. As fine as I can be."

"If you're as fine as you can be, you won't be admitted to the hospital, Shindo." Akira grunted. "Tell me the truth. I've flown from South Korea not to hear your banter and nonchalant way of speaking."

At hearing this, Hikaru's feature softened. He knew exactly that this rival of his never good with words and always spoke what's on his mind, even sometimes it's so naive that made Hikaru wanted to smack that smart head of his.

He could feel and saw the unspoken worried and concerned from Akira.

"This is the third time I have a heart attack. You could somehow deduce what would my condition is."

"No. I can't." Akira allowed his worried seeped into his tone a little. "I'm not a doctor. Naoki is the one but I haven't met and heard from him yet. I just came straight to the hospital from the airport and to your room. So I don't know anything about your condition."

"I hope that Mizuki-san won't feel jealous to me because his husband come to see me first after he just arrived from abroad." Hikaru tried to make a little joke. But Akira just acted indifferent. He's serious.

 _'He's always serious anyway.'_

"Mizuki is my wife for years. She knows me and I have called her exactly as I've arrived. Now answer my question." pressed Touya.

Touya's wife was Ichikawa Mizuki, a relative of Ichikawa Harumi. They met through the latter, more like had been set up by the manager at Touya's go salon.

"You can ask Naoki later if you meet him."

Akira pinched the bridge between his eyes, annoyed with Hikaru. His head started to throb. "Why are you being so difficult? Can't you just answer the question?"

"I just don't feel like to say it." Hikaru shrugged his shoulder.

Akira lowered his hand and gaze straight toward Hikaru. "Don't you know how worry and shock I am when I got the called from Mizuki about your condition?"

* * *

 _Yesterday_

 _Touya Akira was talking with some of the go player from South Korea when suddenly his phone was ringing. Usually he would ignore the call and would call it back if his business had done. But it's his wife ring-tone that played at the moment, so he excused himself to answer the phone._

 _"Moshi-moshi, Touya's speaking." Akira answered._

 _"Akira?" came the anxious tone from the other line._

 _"What's wrong Mizuki? Why do you sound like that?"_

 _"It's Hikaru-san. Yesterday night he's been admitted to the hospital. I heard that he got another attack after came back from Osaka."_

 _He felt his heart was being gripped. So tight that his breath almost stopped._

 _"What?" came his replied in shock._

 _"I don't know his exact condition now. You have to call Akari-san to know more. I can't go to hospital because Kotomi was having a slight fever, but it's nothing serious. I have to push Kotoko to go to work and assure her that I will take care of Kotomi. That's why I can't go."_

 _"Where'd Hikaru been hospitalized?"_

 _"At the hospital where Naoki and Kotoko's work... Akira, are you alright? I know how you feel toward Hikaru-san."_

 _"I... I don't know what to think. I will call Akari-san after this to know his condition. And I will come to Japan depends on what news I will get from Akari-san." Akira's mind was rather messed up. Unknown fear had gripped him for Hikaru's condition. "Thank you for calling me, Mizuki."_

 _"I know that you must want to know. And Akira... Don't worry. Keep yourself save for me. Okay?"_

 _Akira smiled a bit of this. "Yeah, meet you soon. Bye then."_

 _"Bye and see you."_

 _The called had ended and immediately he called Akari. It's Ryu that answered Akari's phone. Akari just too tired to answer any questions. And from his conversation with Ryu, Akira decided to take the earliest morning flight to come back to Japan._

* * *

He knew from what people said that if a person had a heart attack for the third time, usually the chance of the person to be safe again was almost to none. From he received the phone call until he looked at Hikaru in his room, the most feeling that he felt were anxious and afraid.

Shindo Hikaru was someone that held a special part in his life. One of a few important person in his life.

One of the most stubborn and annoying too.

"You have the attack for the third time. Do you know what it means?"

Hikaru sighed. "Akari's told me yesterday that people almost can't be safe if they have a heart attack for the third time."

"It's NOT almost. It's near the zero chance to none. And it's a miracle you could survive."

"So I have heard." Hikaru placed one of his hand to his left chest. "For now I'm not in the pain. And honestly nobody has ever told me about my heart condition. That's why I can't tell you. You still need to ask Naoki."

"... I see."

After that silent engulfed between them for awhile, then a nurse came to check on Hikaru. Akira asked few questions to the nurse of Hikaru's condition. And his condition was stable, for what he could sum-up.

The nurse then left.

"Well, now you've heard from the nurse."

"It just stated about your vital condition for now, not about your heart condition. Why did you have the attack 2 days ago. That's what I want to know."

"Don't worry yourself over me too much. You're as old as I am. You do have to watch over about your condition too."

"It can't be help. You're the one that's been admitted to the hospital because of the heart attack. Not me. Just worry about yourself," Akira said the next sentence in pleading tone, "...and please, don't give us a scare again like this."

Hikaru felt guilty of hearing Akira's last statement. He already told Akari about his predicament because his dream last night about Sai. But, for some reasons it's a lot harder and difficult to tell Akira about this thing.

"Touya... Akira... " Hikaru started slowly. "I have something to tell you."

They always called each other name if they were talking about serious matter. Akira felt that whatever Hikaru wanted to talk about was not a good news.

"What's it, Hikaru?"

Just when Hikaru wanted to open his mouth, his door was opened. And came three figures from there. They were Kadowaki Tatsuhiko, Honda Toshinori and Fukui Yuuta aka Fuku. They closed the door and walked to Hikaru's bed.

"Woah! We thought that we come to early this morning. But looks like we've been beat by Touya." said Honda.

"Wasn't you at Korea?" Kadowaki said, the eldest between their friends.

Akira stood from where he sat. He nodded his head to acknowledge their presence. "I just came back this morning."

"Yo Shindo. How are you?" said the always cheery Fuku. "We heard about your condition from Waya and Isumi-san. Waya called me then I called Isumi-san for confirmation. Looks like Waya called Honda and Kadowaki-san also. We met at the front of hospital then entered together."

"That big mouth Waya. My condition isn't something to be spread about. Looks like yesterday wasn't enough of me smacking his butt on the goban." said Hikaru a bit annoyed. "But I'm fine, as you see."

"Well, we just worry about your condition. Seeing you in good condition is a relieve." said Honda. "I guess he just annoyed that you beat him yesterday that he called all of us to complain and whined about his loss."

"He's just being Waya that we know." said Fuku.

"I guess so." said Hikaru.

"If you all will excuse me, I need to find my son to talk about Shindo's condition. I will leave you three then." After saying that Akira took his things and exited the room without another words.

"What happen to him?" Fuku asked.

Hikaru waved his hand to dismiss any negative thought, "Don't worry about him. Like you said before, he's just being Touya."

The other just shrugged their shoulder. They never understand Touya Akira after all. Only Hikaru and some of their friend (Waya, Isumi, Yashiro) that ever team-up and work with him that could understand Touya, just a bit though. Hikaru was the only one that could understand Touya the most.

Hikaru then saw the goban and goke beside his bed, "Do you want to play some game with me? Just a relax one."

And they did play some game while talking. Till noon, before Akari came and ended their game.

* * *

To be continued


	5. IV

Hai readers :D

Thank you for reading my stories. Especially to the reviewer that comment in every chapter I post. I really-really-really-really appreciate it. :D

Sorry for the lateness. If you notice now, I always update this story every 2 weeks, on Saturday or Sunday. But I've been busy these past 2 days, so I just have a time now to update the story.

The previous chapter I mention about Fuku, Honda and Kadowaki. About Fuku, I write his name as Futa when I first post the chapter. And after I look again, I realize with horror that I mistake his name. And change it immediately (I write his name as Futa, now who is Futa?). Phew~!

Hikaru has many more friends I believe but the one that appear on the story is the one that appear frequently. But about these three, I just want them to appear briefly.

And about Naoki and Kotoko, they will appear more frequent that I intended. They are after all the doctor and the nurse that take care of Hikaru. And if you feel that I've interpret the character too OC, just tell me. But I hope you can accept the Oc-ness that I make.

I won't spoil what this chapter about. So read and enjoy folks

Miyuu

Disclaimer: The character and story line of Hikaru no Go and the cameo that appear in this story is not mine. That's clear enough.

* * *

IV

Akira didn't return to Hikaru's room for the rest of the day. He didn't find Naoki but he met Kotoko. He asked his daughter-in-law where Naoki's where about.

"Naoki-kun has an operation till noon. He just enters the operation room." answered Kotoko. "By the way, were you suppose to be at Korea, chichi-ue?" Kotoko was surprised to see his suppose father-in-law was in Japan, at the hospital nonetheless.

"I just came back this morning. Mizuki told me yesterday about what happened to Hikaru. Can you tell me the details about his condition?"

Akira saw the sad and sorrow expression of Kotoko before she talked again. "Tou-san condition... He almost couldn't make it last night. It's Naoki-kun that handled him when he came last night. I was too shock and frighten to see him and chose to wait outside the emergency room with kaa-san and Ryu. He's fine now. But... his heart is at the limit."

Her explanation was getting slower and turned to whisper at the end of the sentence. Akira was fond of his daughter-in-law. He hug Kotoko and the latter just accepted not moving.

"Even if I'm a nurse, I feel so helpless about his condition." Kotoko said in a weak voice.

"I understand. Please don't talk anymore. I will wait for Naoki at home and ask him later." said Akira softly. "Don't worry yourself too much. Just focus on your work for now."

Kotoko nodded. Then after that Kotoko back to her work.

His mind was put in turmoil. Even though he didn't hear the detail explanation of Hikaru's condition, from what he could conclude from what Kotoko told him, it's far from good news.

Truthfully it scared him.

Hikaru wanted to talk to him about something. And he could sense that whatever Hikaru wanted to tell him would not be something that he like. He was glad about the interruption. He didn't know if he was readied to hear whatever Hikaru wanted to tell him.

He heaved a big sigh and leaned on the hospital wall. He didn't want to go back to Hikaru's room. Not yet.

Then he felt his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took the phone and looked on the screen. It's from Mizuki.

"Moshi-moshi, Touya's speaking." He answered the phone.

"Akira, you still at the hospital?" said Mizuki.

"Yes, I'm still at the hospital. What's the matter. Is there something wrong?" asked Akira, a bit concern. 'What now?'

"It's nothing. Just, Seiji-san and Harumi-nee-san, also Kurata-sensei are looking for you. Did you tell Seiji-san that you will return to Japan today?"

Ogata Seiji, the Judan and Oza title holder. He's married with Ichikawa Harumi (even Touya Kouyo, his go mentor, was a bit surprise to hear that Ogata would marry to his manager go salon). Their relationship was a mystery and one of the unsolved mystery to this day. The two didn't tell anybody till now of how they got together. They were still together till now and had 2 kids. If you saw the link, practically Touya Akira was Ogata Seiji relatives now, by marriage.

As for Kurata Atsushi. He held Gosei title. Still liked to eat, even in his late age, above 60. And yes, still chubby (fat to be frankly).

Akira thought for awhile, gathering his rather messed up mind, "Ah, yes. I did tell Ogata-san about my return. And the reason of it."

For Ogata Seiji and Harumi to be at his house he could understand. He did tell them to visit his house today. He just didn't expect them to visit this early. But why Kurata also tagged along?

"They are in here now. Do you want to speak to Seiji-san?"

"...Mizuki, tell them to wait. I will go home now. I'll meet them there."

"Have you met Hikaru-san?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I have." said Akira shortly.

"How's his condition?"

"I will tell you later."

Mizuki could sense there's something about Hikaru. This something somehow had made Akira upset, she could tell from his tone of voice.

"Okay then. See you at home."

"Yeah. See you."

They hung up the phone. Akira needed something to distract his mind from Hikaru. He would deal anything about Hikaru later.

For now, he needed to go home to meet his guest.

* * *

Akira came back to the hospital tomorrow morning. This time when he entered Hikaru's room, it's Ryu that in the sofa sleeping, not Akari. He didn't see Akari inside the room.

'I guess they switch for awhile. Beside it's not good for Akari-san to stay too long at the hospital.'

He looked at Hikaru. And just like yesterday, Hikaru had already woke up and like yesterday, he greeted Akira with a simple 'Ohayou, Touya' with that easy-going tone.

This time, what Akira felt was not too different from what he felt yesterday of the said patient that acted nothing like a patient. But there's something that gain in his chest from the talk with Naoki yesterday night. Something that he didn't want to admit until now.

That something was called dread.

He remembered of his conversation with Naoki last night.

* * *

 _Yesterday night_

 _"Chichi-ue, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you this morning. Kotoko told me that you were looking for me." Naoki said to Akira. He just came home and went to his father study room, the room where used for go discussion and to play go._

 _"I met Kotoko. She told me that you had an operation, so it's fine." Akira said not getting up from his seiza position, putting down the book he had been reading before Naoki came. Naoki sat in front of him in the same position._

 _"I know why you are looking for me. It's about Hikaru otou-san condition, isn't it?"_

 _"I heard that you were the one that handled him. Tell me... How's his condition. His heart condition." said Akira solemnly, masking his worry and anxious expression inside him. But Naoki knew his father better. That masked couldn't fool him._

 _"His heart has reached it's limit. The previous attack, which is 5 years ago have made his body suffered enough that made him put into a strict condition to not do anything heavy."_

 _"So I have heard."_

 _"I thought that the attack won't come anytime again, because otou-san did anything that has been told to him not to do. And I also know that Akari okaa-san watched him like a hawk to not strained his body. He's also doing his routine check up. I always monitor about his health condition. So it's really surprised me to find him having another heart attack." explained Naoki thoroughly._

 _Akira listened Naoki quietly, while the latter did the talking. His mind absorbed what Naoki's told him. But somehow, his heart denied whatever conclusion this talking went to._

 _"In short, otou-san condition... We have to prepare for the worst." Naoki ended grimly. He respected his father-in-law. And he also knew how special his Hikaru otou-san to his own father. It really saddened him about his condition._

 _Akira closed his eyes. He felt so tired suddenly. He slumped his shoulder._

 _"Chichi-ue?" Naoki worried tone could be heard._

 _"Can you leave me alone? I need to think about this." said Akira slowly._

 _"Okay. But please don't tired yourself out. You also need to rest and watch your own health."_

 _Akira just nodded. Then Naoki made his leave, left Akira inside the room._

* * *

Akira walked to Hikaru's bed and sat at the chair beside the bed. Hikaru just followed Akira movement. His face was unreadable.

Ryu stirred a bit in his sleep, but he returned back to doze off. Looka like the man was too tired to not notice there's another person inside the room.

"You didn't come back yesterday after you leave me with the three."

"No, I have some guest to meet. After I look for Naoki, I returned back home. Ogata-san and Harumi-san were at home. Kurata-sensei was also there. Looks like the latter heard about your condition from Waya-san." In which Hikaru grumbled and muttered, with annoy, another 'That big mouth Waya.'

Whenever Hikaru heard Ogata Seiji name, there's this weird feeling toward the man. He would always remember about the man obsession toward Sai and how crazy that man, in his opinion, could be. No matter how long time had passed the impression was still the same.

"They were asking your condition."

Hikaru narrowed his eyebrows into a knot. Harumi-san and Kurata-sensei he could understand. Buta Ogata Seiji? That man was always spelled trouble for him.

"I know what you are thinking. I admit that Ogata-san has his own way to show his interest to you."

Hikaru snorted, "If you mean he shows his interest toward me by always acting like a jerk and no matter how many times I told him about Sai he still can't accept it and the scrutinized gaze I always felt when he was near me like somehow I would do something crazy, then yeah, sure that's what I'm thinking."

"Okay, I admit that he's really annoying when come towards you. I don't know what's in his mind about you."

"Glad to know we're on the same page." Hikaru said folding his hand on his chest. "Damn right. He's so annoying."

Akira wanted to retort to Hikaru to remind him about respecting the elder. But he held his tongue, knowing that 'the elder' also took some part to make the situation was like now between them.

"But despite that weird behavior, he's a respected go player. He holds two title, if that's not speak enough to hold your tongue of speaking ill of him."

"Who says I don't respect him as a go player, much lest title holder." Hikaru countered.

"Your action or speech never acknowledge him that way." It's Akira turned to snorted.

"I don't have to. He didn't, why should I? I just need to show it to him when I played go with him."

Hikaru cut Akira when he wanted to say something about his earlier statement, but when he heard about his last sentence, he knew that the person meant it.

"He's a formidable opponent and I very much realize and acknowledge his skill in go. So don't worry. My mouth will be sealed as long as he doesn't start to begin the 'jerk act'."

"I think he has the same think about you. He really sounded worry about your condition when he came to my house yesterday."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "He didn't have to. Neither Harumi-san, or Kurata-san, or even other people. I'm fine as you can see. It's really annoying for you people to be worried about me."

Akira stayed quiet after Hikaru outburst-ed. He stayed his gaze toward Hikaru's face, not moving an inch.

"Don't look at me like that." Hikaru felt uncomfortable under Akira's gaze.

"Hikaru... Are you really telling me the truth? That you feel fine. Because I have a feeling that your condition is far from that." Akira started slowly and the tension was as heavy as it could be.

"I have talked to Naoki last night. And from what he told me... He even told me to prepare for the worst." Akira closed his eyes. The grip he felt at his chest was tightened more and more. "What should I take from hearing that kind of explanation?"

That face... Akira's face was not what his face usually look. In his time Hikaru only saw that expression on Akira's face for a few times. And he really didn't want to see that expression ever appeared on Akira's face again.

The livid, defeated and hopeless expression.

He saw it first when Akira lost to him after their second game, when the little Touya Akira caught him after he went to Children's Go Tournament. He dragged Hikaru to his father salon and demanded to play even game with him. Well, it's Sai that played with Akira at that time. But, the livid and defeated expression was for him, because it's Hikaru that Akira saw, not Sai. The last time he saw it was when his own mother, Touya Akiko, passed away. But somehow the look on Touya Akira's now was more intense then the last.

Hikaru knew this was why he couldn't talk to Akira about the last dream he had with Sai. Hikaru always told Akira if he dreamt about Sai. They sometimes talked about Sai. Because Akira was the witness of Sai existence from the beginning.

He didn't know what to tell to the devastating Touya Akira now. Then, the goban set was seen when he glanced side ways.

"Have a game with me, would you? I have play with another. And even we played more frequent then I played with the other, it's still when I played with you, I find it the most enjoyable."

Akira followed Hikaru's eyes and saw the goban set was placed near Ryu.

"Who brought this?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yashiro. Well, it's long story but this goban will be in here until I discharge from the hospital."

Akira took the goban set and placed it between him and Hikaru. He never rejected any chance to play with his rival. Even in then end the always argue like a 10-years-old-kid when discussed the after game. He smiled inwardly, please and happy of listened to Hikaru's speech of their game earlier.

"Don't think I have forgotten about my previous question. You haven't answer it. Beside, I do remember there's something that you wanted to tell me yesterday before the interruption." Akira said reprimanded.

Hikaru waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Touya. That can wait. Later."

They set the goke and do the nigiri. Hikaru used the black, Akira the white. They bowed to each other.

"Onegai-shimasu."

* * *

to be continued


	6. V

Waaa... How long I haven't updated this story..? Almost a month..?

Well, hello there again. I'm sorry for not updating this story. The excuse that I can give is just I'm so busy at work and the past month really exhaust me to death. But, I write when I have a time and just this afternoon I could already finish the chapter.

So, for the previous chapter. I mention some of the go professional that I like. Ogata Seiji ans Kurata Atsushi. And... I pair the Jyudan with Ichikawa Harumi. I kind of got this inspiration when I saw the episode of they visited Touya Meijin at the hospital (when he got the heart attack incident). Is it weird to pair them? And for Hikaru thought on Ogata, that's just in my opinion and sorry to Ogata fans if I offend you.

And I make Akira called by chichi-ue and Hikaru by tou-san. Both of them mean father. But I've checked that chichi-ue is more formal than tou-san. And Hikaru is more laid back then Akira. So I make them called in different way.

So... here I present you the longest chapter of this story. For repaying that I haven't update for almost a month (soryyy...). Don't worry, I won't go MIA.

And this story is also reaching it's climax. The next chapter was a flashback story. And the next one... Just wait and until then. I'll just give this tiny spoiler. Hehehe :)

Yup, just enjoy the story and thank you to you readers that have wait in patient for me to update this story.

Miyuu

DIsclaimer: The Hikago character and story line is not mine. It's obvious.

* * *

V

It's not that he wanted to wake up. He very much wanted his sleep to be continued. But looks like the thing that happen not too far from where he slept had disturbed him enough to finally make him opened his heavy-sleepy eyelids.

Ryu opened his eyes slowly, tried to blink every sleepy feeling. He looked at his surrounding and remembered that last night he stayed on the hospital, to accompany his father (Hikaru had protested, but in the end had agreed because he saw that glint in her wife eyes. He would rather not deal with 'that' Akari. Experienced had spoken enough warning and ringed any alarm in Hikaru's mind) and switched with his mom for the night. Yesterday he felt so drained and when his head hit the sofa, all other things was pushed back in his mind.

The truth was the event in the past 3 days had finally accumulated and in the end it reached 3 days before he felt so exhausted and tired. Between the tournament that he had to attend next week, the preparation of the said tournament, the fatigue because he just came back from Hokaido the same night Hikaru came back from Osaka, and what happened with his father. All of that had made what he felt now. Especially about Hikaru's matter.

His father was one of the person he respected the most. And he loved his father too. It shocked him also when he came home 3 days ago to find his mother called his father name frantically in the study room and to find his father was unconscious. Thanks to playing go, he was trained and used to always faced any problem with cool head. He's the one that calmed his mother and called the ambulance to home.

These past 3 days were hectic for him. And just yesterday he had free time to at last thought about the events. He looked to his father and what happened to him. Only people that knew him well could see the panic, anxious and worry he felt for his father. He had this ominous feeling. And his feeling never disappointed him before.

But, that feelings was pushed aside for now because the scene in fornt of him just wanted to make him shook his head and groaned for another different reason.

'Not again. And to be awake just because of this thing.' Ryu thought sarcasticaly. 'Just good.'

In front of him now was Touya Akira and Shindo Hikaru that were discussing their after game. That's the keyword, discussing. And we knew what always happen if these two were 'discussing' their after game. That will include shouting, exchanging banter, stubborn head, and the almost infamous throwing-go-stone-to-each-other act.

"You will lose lots your territory if I put this in here!" Akira shouted, clearly irritated.

"Hah! As if I will make that move! I can read your trap before even you think about it!" Hikaru also shouted, didn't want to lose to Akira.

"How could you do that before it even crossed my mind! That's absurd! You just make it up because of your carelessness!"

"Carelessness?! It's you that careless! Just admit it that one move before we reach yose had costed you to almost defeat!"

"It's. My. Tactic! If you didn't see it my way, just shut it! In the end, it's me that win. Just accept it that you lose!"

"Who said that I didn't accept that I lose! I just want to say that-"

And on, and on, and on...

Their face got nearer each time they pointed out their argument. None want to back down.

And that's what greeted Akari, Mizuki, and one other man when they entered Hikaru's room. With the 'discussion' still on.

"Will you drop it and just accept the defeat!" Akira said heatedly, bordering on ripping his shoulder length hair because of some-stubborn-go-player.

"You're the one that started it first so it's you that must drop it! And I've accepted my defeat!" Hikaru countered back.

"You drop it!"

"You do it!"

"I will after you!"

"No! You-"

"Both of you just drop it!"

Hikaru and Akira stopped their argument in a flash. Their head turned to the voice that just spoke. They were greeted by the annoyed and pissed Akari, a calm-smiling Mizuki, and an impassive and amused young man.

"When did all of you arrived?" Hikaru said confused, like he hadn't just having a shouting contest with Akira just a moment ago.

"When you and Akira-kun in your own world. I see you just have come back to the earth. Welcome back." said Akari bitingly.

Akira coughed subtlety, felt embarrassed by what just happen. It's not the first time, but he's a very manner man, except when he's with Hikaru. But Hikaru was used to it. He just dismissed it and acted like usual.

"Both of your voice were so loud. And it make me wonder why there's nobody bother to stop you two." Akari rolled her eyes. She spotted Ryu that sat on the sofa, "Why are you just stay still and did nothing to stop them?"

"Only you that can make both of them quiet, kaa-san. I just woke up and what you've seen was what woke me up."

"Ohayou, Hikaru-san. I hope you feel better this morning." Mizuki walked to Hikaru's bed and stood beside Akira. "And I hope this husband of mine didn't bother you and make you can't get rest."

Oh yeah, Mizuki was a calm person. But she could be scary and even Touya Akira couldn't say anything to that.

"Mizuki..." Akira said, sounded like he's whining, being reprimanded by his wife.

"Ohayou Mizuki-san, I'm fine thank you. " Hikaru almost couldn't hold his smirk that want to spread on his face seeing Akira like that. Almost. "Hi there Sou."

"Hello Hikaru-ojii-san."

The third person that came with Akari and Mizuki was Akira's second son, Touya Sousuke. Or people knew him by Touya Sou. Only Akira and Touya Kouyo (when he's still alive) that called him by his full name. The former Meijin was the one that gave the name to his grandson.

"What are you doing here Sou?" Ryu asked the young man, in a hostile way.

Sou looked to Ryu. "I come to see Hikaru-ojii-san of course. Do you have problem with that?" Sou said with the same hostility to Ryu.

And did I mention that Ryu and Sou were in the same age and very much alike like their father, in rivalry, friendship thing and -of course- in go? Yeah, Sou was also a go professional player. He's a 7-dan currently.

Fortunately they could tuned down their father 'immature act' and just 'attack' each other in a verbal way. But still, like father like son, as the other had said.

"Ryu..." Akari said in warning. Mizuki was also stared at Sou's direction in a warning way. Both of them shut up then.

"Thank you for coming and see me." said Hikaru to Mizuki and Sou.

"It's good to see you in a good condition." said Mizuki.

"He's more than good if he can shout like that with Akira-kun." Akari said. She then stood beside Hikaru's bed after checking Ryu.

"You heard her."

Akari just shook her head.

"Well I have to go, now that kaa-san is here. I have this tutoring session that I've to attend." said Ryu.

"Just go with Sou-kun then. He also has to attend a tutoring session." said Akari.

"I know he also has to attend that thing. We are assigned to do this thing together after all." Ryu said dryly.

"That also why I come to here. To pick you up, so you won't be late. Again. I don't want to get scold just because of you." Sou said indifferently.

"Why you-"

"Ryu, just go." cut Akari with no argue-back tone.

"Sou, don't start." said Mizuki also to her second son.

The two then went out sulkily, after said goodbye to Hikaru. Clearly they didn't want in each other company, if not necessary.

"Have you eaten your breakfast?" Akari asked Hikaru after the two young go pro were already outside.

"I have," Hikaru pointed to his empty plate beside his bed. "Touya here practically shoved the food into my throat so that we could continue our game."

"That's not what I did Shindo!"

Akari nodded, not bothered by Akira exclamation. She's used to it. "It's good that you've eaten. Have you eaten yourself, Akira-kun?"

Akira coughed again, annoyed at himself for easily being riled up by Hikaru, before answered, "Yeah, I have eaten at home before I go here. Don't worry and thank you."

"Have Naoki-kun or any doctor visited you?" Akari changed her focus to Hikaru again.

"Nope, maybe later in the noon."

Akari looked at the goban, Akira and Hikaru's game before was still displayed on the goban.

"You should have rest Hikaru. I know you always want to play with Akira-kun. But..." Looking at Hikaru now was like nothing had happened. He really didn't look like a patient. She shouldn't have to worry much. But, Hikaru had said something like goodbye to her 2 days ago. That itself had spoken enough to her. She just didn't want something happened to Hikaru.

"Akari," Hikaru took one of Akari hand and held it. "I know how's my body doing. Stop being such a worry-wart."

"We just play in a relax way, Akari-san." said Akira.

"Well, shouting too each other was hardly you can call relax." Said Mizuki teasingly, while Akira and Hikaru rolled their eyes.

"After this, me and Mizuki have to go to Harumi-nee-chan place. I just come to look how are you doing while Mizuki wants to see you too."

"About your monthly gathering, isn't it?" asked Hikaru, for confirmation.

"Yeah, with the other go-pro wife players. This time it's at Ogata-sensei place. I will come back later after we finish. I'll be the one that accompany you tonight."

"You don't have to. When will again I can be discharge from the hospital?"

"I'm not having this talking with you again." said Akari tiredly. "Just be patient and have your rest. I'll see you later."

Akari and Mizuki said their goodbye and excused themselves from Hikaru's room.

Hikaru looked at the silent Akira. "Don't you have anything to do Touya? You had been here since morning."

"No. I especially come to Japan just to meet you." Akira stated. He gazed their finished game on the goban. Hikaru always followed where Akira gazed to. "Want to play another game?"

"And end up shouting to each other again for the nth time?" said Akira mockingly. "I guess not."

"Hey! That's the fun! I can't do that with just anyone. Sometimes I did it with Waya too... And Fuku, with Yashiro twice... And Isumi-san almost." muttered Hikaru for the last 2 sentences. "But I always did it with you. Well, most of it if not all."

"I never DID it with anyone except with you." said Akira, stressing the point. "That immature act... really." He shook his head in disbelief.

"So, do you want to play again or not?"

Akira sighed, "Just one more game, after that let's talk about whatever thing you wanted to tell me before and don't you dare shift it to anything else.

"Ah, so you have noticed." Hikaru said rather embarrassed, being caught red-handed.

"Of course I did. Now, let's nigiri."

They did the nigiri, and again Hikaru used black while Akira used white.

"Onegaishimasu." They bow to each other.

They focus on the game for awhile when suddenly Hikaru broke the silence while Akira thought what move should he made. It's in the middle game.

"Did you still remember our first game?"

Akira snapped his head, and asked in confuse, "What?"

"Well, this thought just suddenly cross my mind." Hikaru answered and looked straight to Akira eyes, "About our first game."

"What's about it?"

"Nothing, just asked if you still remember our first game." Hikaru shrugged his shoulder. The game was stopped for awhile.

"Which one do your refer to? The one that you and I played in my father's salon or the one that's when our official played of go-pro player. And yeah, I remember it. Of course I will remember it." Akira returned the same stare to Hikaru. "If you want I can show it to you know, the 2 games." There's a pride when Akira said about remembering the game that mention above. For him, the game was one of the most important game in his life.

"No, you don't have to. I'm just asking for curiosity." Hikaru shook his head, telling no. "What a weird."

"I heard you."

Hikaru grinned, "I do want you to hear."

Akira rolled his eyes, "Well, of course I'll still remember about the game." Akira turned solemn when saying the next words, "Because that's when all these things were begun. You, me, the go, and everything that follow after that. A rival that I never thought about, suddenly you just appeared and turned upside down my peaceful world."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The twelve year old Touya Akira just couldn't believe what had just happen._

 _'I... I... lose...?'_

 _He's just lost to someone other then his father or Ogata Seiji or any other go-pro player, and all of them were an adult. This person that he lost to was a kid. A kid that had same age as him._

 _Then before he could asked his name, he had gone from his view._

 _'Who is he?'_

 _And he heard Ichikawa-san, almost like she could read his mind, the boy name._

 _"Shindo Hikaru."_

* * *

 _"Found you."_

 _Akira was panting hard because he just ran from his father go salon to here because he heard Ichikawa-san that 'maybe' that kid would be here, to the Children Go Tournament._

 _"Shindo Hikaru."_

 _"To-Touya?" Hikaru shocked to see the kid that played go with him just several days ago was in front of him, breathing hard. "What's going on?"_

 _Whatever they had spoke had made Akira so determined to drag Hikaru to his father go salon. To play another game with that impossible and impudent kid. And if he could, show him a piece of his mind for insulting go._

 _At least that's what he thought at the moment._

* * *

 _"A-Arimasen."_

 _With such difficult and hard feelings, he bow his head and said the defeat word._

 _He cried._

 _For the first time of losing to someone, he cried. He just couldn't accept he lost to, to, to... this kid._

 _'Shindo Hikaru...'_

 _The game was about half as far as the game before. But, he could already read the further he played, the greater lost he would receive._

 _'Father said I have a talent, and if I work harder than anyone and love go to the end, I can play as good as father and the other go-pro. And I can reach Kami no itte..._

 _'Until now I held pride in those words and always went forward. But right now... there is an invisible wall in front of me._

 _'A giant invisible wall...'_

* * *

 _"Please Yun-sensei! I want to play as the third captain! Shindo Hikaru will play as that position. I... Please, after I play him this time I will quit the go club. Just, let me play him this one time." Akira pleaded the Kaio go club adviser desperately._

 _"Shindo said that he didn't want to play with me. I can play him only by this way." Akira toned getting more desperate. "Please!"_

 _Akira bowed his head, while clenching his fist._

 _In the end, Yun just agreed because he saw the determination that he saw in the boy's eyes._

 _"Alright."_

* * *

 _"Fuzakeruna (Stop messing around)!" Akira shouted and stood from his chair._

 _'Wh-what this mess up movement he had made? He's sure messing around! With me nonetheless.' Akira thought furiously._

 _"Touya."_

 _Akira sat again after being told something by Yun-sensei._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _In the end he won. But... He felt angry, and empty. 'What does that mean? Why he played like-like... like he just learned how to play go?'_

 _"In you... Previously, I could see it. I... I thought I saw the goal that I want to reach. Kami no itte (the Hand of God)... But..."_

 _He went without saying another word. It's just too painful for him to say it._

 _Looks like he had to revert back to starting point and..._

 _His mind was kind of blank._

 _This all was just a mere dream. He had to wake up once he could regain his shatter dream of having found a way to reach every go player goal. Yeah, that's it._

* * *

"You almost deceive me by that play in Kaio when we played as the third seat."

"Then, are you glad that I could prove myself and be where I am now?"

"You don't know me if you can't answer that question yourself."

Hikaru smiled. Of course he KNEW the answer.

Then they continued their game for a few more minutes before the door to Hikaru's room was opened and came in Kotoko.

"Hello tou-san, chichi-ue. Am I interrupting something?" said Kotoko, looking at the goban and Hikaru hand that held in the air with go stone in his finger.

"You do./You don't." said Hikaru and Akira at the same time.

"Mou, tou-san! Why can't you be like chichi-ue and be nice to me?" Kotoko pouted while brought Hikaru's lunch beside his bed. It's almost lunch time already.

Hikaru snorted, "The world is enough having one Touya Akira, it surely can't handle if there are 2 Touya Akira."

Akira darted murdered glare to Hikaru. "Shindo..."

"I'm just fine being me. And who said I'm not nice to you." Hikaru said like he just hadn't 'pushed' his rival annoy-button by his word, innocently.

"Whatever." Kotoko said, rolling her eyes. "Here's your lunch. Just pause your game and eat first."

"Alright, alright, just put it there. I'll eat it later."

"I'll come back in an hour. I'll tell kaa-san if you haven't eaten your food until then."

"Hai, hai Kotoko Kangoshi-san (Nurse Kotoko)." said Hikaru addressing Kotoko's job. Kotoko sticking out his tongue to his father, said "Don't forget to eat." to Akira then out of the room.

"Did anyone know that before I always dragged you to eat when there's a break between the tournament to eat?" Hikaru eyed his food and this thought just cross his mind, again.

"Why you're asking this question? Are you on a take of trip down memory lane, remembering nostalgic thing because you can't do anything else that's why your mind is wondering around the old things?"

"Hey, I just ask you one question and you bombard me with these thousand question!"

"It's just two question you doofus." Akira greeted his teeth.

"Then it's no and no. It's just cross my mind, that's it."

"... No."

Hikaru raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"That's the answer to your one question. I never told anyone of this habit of mind, or your barbaric way of pulling me for lunch for every break on the tournament."

"Thank you for your 'kind' way of saying I'm concern for your health." said Hikaru sarcastic.

"You did it the first time when we're having our first 'official' game." Akira scoffed at it. But then a thought also crossed his mind. "And that was also for the first time I heard you acknowledged that you knew about Sai."

Akira saw Hikaru face crunched a little at the name. Whenever they talked about this name, there'd always be this intense and longing feeling around Hikaru.

"Sai..."

* * *

to be continued


	7. VI

Hi all you readers :)

Thank you for all of you that have read and still follow this story. This chapter is about flashback. Most of it about flashback. Akira has got his part about his past in flashback, now it's Hikaru turn. There's three part. The first part is Hikaru's memory of Sai and I took all of the dialogue from the manga, with me put some of my word to it. The second and the third part are about the explanation of Sai. This is what I portrayed of what would happen. And I struggled quite a bit for the third part. Hope you find it to your expectation of how the event should happen. This chapter is quiet longggggg...

And I have mentioned Touya's second son in the previous chapter. Do you like the name? Well I made Touya Kouyo named his grandson, and I think that he would name him with rather old name. Do you get what I mean?

Well, I hope you may enjoy this chapter. Just read and tell me what you think :D

Miyuu

Disclaimer: Hikaru no go it's not mine. The dialogue that I used in the flashback is from the manga. But the other else, it's clearly mine.

* * *

VI

Their game was halted. For unknown reason, Hikaru was swept off by the nostalgia of him and Sai.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh! This might be good." said Hikaru, holding an old goban where he found it in his grandfather storage house. Akari, who had been dragged by Hikaru looked at what he's mentioned about._

 _"It's a Go board. It's called goban." Hikaru checked the goban carefuly, "Looks pretty old... must be the one jii-chan used a long time ago." Hikaru smirked for his next thought. "I can sell this for some good money."_

 _"Should you really do that? That's not nice you know."reprimanded Akari._

 _"It's fine, it's fine." Hikaru didn't heed Akari words. "My allowance got cut off cause I scored only 8% on the last test. Kaa-san was throwing a fit because of that and my allowance was the one that suffer." Hikaru could hear Akari said 'Geez' but he just shrugged it off._

 _"Hmm...? Akh! Why this stain isn't coming off!" Hikaru was rubbing at the top right corner of the goban. There's this red stain, and to his dismay it won't come off how many times and hard he had rubbed the place._

 _Akari raised her eyebrow. "What stain? It's clean."_

 _"Huh?! This stain." Hikaru confused and pointed the red stain. "Here, this look like spots of blood."_

 _"Where?"_

 _"Here."_

 _"...Where?"_

 _"I said here!"_

'Can you see it?'

 _"That's what I've been saying."_

'Can you hear my voice?'

 _"Huh?" That's when Hikaru realized that the one that answer him wasn't Akari. There's another voice... Only heard by him. He turned to Akari with the latter still trying to find the said stain._

'You can hear my voice, can't you?'

 _"Akari, someone is here." Hikaru yelled the next words, "Who's it? Jii-chan? Is that you? Come out!"_

 _Akari was scarred by Hikaru's behavior._

'You can. You CAN!' _Hikaru was shivering of the unknown voice._ 'Oh kami-sama, I thank you.'

 _Then suddenly he could feel a gush of wind was swirling inside the place. And the bright light that appear in front of him, the white creature that look like a human... Then their eyes meet._

 _"AKKKKHHH..!"_

 _Then his world went black._

* * *

 _'Sai, why did you win like that?' Hikaru thought of the previous event. The devastated Touya Akira on that raining day in the go salon..._

 _'Couldn't you just win by 2 moku like the last time?'_

 _"... That boy, I had no choice but to slice his head from his body." Sai said while brooding, "He played too well for me to go easy on him... I'm sorry, Hikaru."_

* * *

 _"What are you trying to do, Hikaru?" Sai was confused. The magic box he saw few days ago was right in front of him now. And like the few days ago, Hikaru was busy with it._

 _'I'm trying to make it so you can play go as much as you wish.'_

 _"Huh? Huh! Huh?!" Sai was dumbfounded. "Hikaru, what did you just said. Hon... Hontou ni (Really?)"_

 _'Just hold on a second.'_

 _While Hikaru was setting everything for the net go and ask Mitani's older sister of how to it, Sai couldn't hold his excitement hearing of what Hikaru had just said._

 _"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Sai called excitedly, "Hey! Hey! As much go as I wish? Really?!"_

 _'Toned down your voice!' Hikaru gazed at Sai a bit annoyed, 'And yes.'_

 _"Now... We first need to choose a name." Hikaru thought out loud with Sai bouncing around him._

 _'Okay. It's-' He pressed the key of S, A, and I._

 _"_ sai _."_

* * *

 _"There." Hikaru put the new goban that his grandfather had bought for him. "Having a goban in my room ain't a bad feeling."_

 _Sai was so excited and he couldn't stop passing around the room with big smile plastered on his face._

 _"Now. NOW! Hikaru, let's play." said the hyper Heian ghost while hugging Hikaru from behind._

 _"Alright. Alright." Hikaru said defeated._

 _Awhile later..._

 _"Akhhhh! Damnit! I resign!" Hikaru flipped and he pointed his finger to Sai. "You are showing no mercy!"_

 _"Huh? Hehehe..." Sai smiled sheepishly._

 _"You jerk! When you played Touya didn't you play Shidou-go and went easy on him! Why you attack me mercilessly now!" fumed Hikaru._

 _"Hikaru, another game. Please, I promise to go easy on you this time." Sai pleaded Hikaru and he agreed sulkily._

 _Later..._

 _"Akkkhhhh! I resign!" Hikaru was having enough of his lost. He had lost for several times already. He threw the stones to the floor._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You picked up the stones. I want to go sleep. It's making my mind work twice if I play with you. Tired!"_

 _"H-Hikaru..." whined Sai._

* * *

 _That night, after Hikaru played with Kishimoto, the first captain of Kaio Go Club, they played like they usually do each night before._

 _"Hikaru... About becoming pro and insei... You are serious, aren't you?"_

 _"What? Sai, you just focus on teaching me. I've already made my decision." Hikaru put another stone to the goban._

 _"That Kishimoto, isn't he said that it was impossible for you to catch up to Touya-kun?"_

 _"Shut up!" Hikaru greeted his teeth. "Even so, I'm not giving up. Because..._

 _"Touya, he didn't give up against you, Sai. Even though he was shaking in fear from your strength, he stills stood up."_

 _Sai smiled, acknowledging Hikaru spirit, "... It's not impossible."_

 _'Huh?' Hikaru lifted his head to look at Sai._

 _'Yea Hikaru. Now it's your turn to chase him.'_

* * *

 _"Please let me play Hikaru."_

 _Standing now in front of him, was Sai that he never saw except when he's facing the goban. Such a determination..._

 _After heard that Hikaru's opponent for his shodan first play was that Touya Meijin, he couldn't suppress the feeling anymore. He really wanted to play a game with that MAN._

 _'Sai...'_

 _"D-Don't be stupid! Everybody will watch it too. Not to mention that Touya will also be there! Beside I want to play with him too!" Hikaru was angry with Sai's selfishness. He really didn't think about other people if it's about go._

 _"Then when exactly are you ever going to let me play?!" Sai was so desperate. Hikaru could see that clearly in his face and eyes. His eyes was like a kid that has lost his mommy, there's an unknown fear in there._

 _And at that time was the beginning of the dreadful feeling that Sai felt about his existence in the world._

 _His time was nearing its limit._

* * *

 _"It's over."_

 _The intense game, the three hours set game, the even game, the so amazing game... Sai had won. Against that man, Touya 'Meijin' Kouyo._

 _"Touya Kouyo... You answers me greatly. From each of your hands I felt greater ecstasy than the memory of past battles." Sai said calmly. "Being able to answer you has given me great pride in myself._

 _"Thank you, Touya Kouyo." That ever agitated, restless, empty feeling that he had felt since the first encounter with the Meijin. It's been filled and he's at peace now. Satisfied. And..._

 _"Thank you Hikaru."_

 _But Hikaru just stared at the magic box. Looks like he didn't even hear what Sai had said. He seemed so focused and look at the game without blinking._

 _"Hikaru?"_

 _"Here." Hikaru spoke pointing to some area in the magic box. "Earlier Touya-sensei connected here, right? Anyone would think how important that is._

 _"But before that..."_

 _Sai followed Hikaru and step by step, he began to see what Hikaru wanted to tell him._

 _"If he had placed a stone in the cover over here... White is forced to protect. This will be better than what actually happened, just because of that." Hikaru continued to explain his reading, "So basically, if black had placed a stone in the corner here..._

 _"The tables would have been turned!" Hikaru exclaimed in excitement. "Sai would have lost!"_

 _"...It's true..." Sai flabbergasted by what Hikaru had said. 'Hikaru is right.'_

 _"What do you think Sai?"_

 _And at that time, a light had shown to him. Sai at last knew why he was there, appeared again for the second time in front of Hikaru. Why the god had given him 1000 years of time._

 _...It's to show Hikaru this game._

* * *

 _"Oh man, I'm tired!" Hikaru just arrived at home from doing a Shidou-go at the tourist hotel. And it's quiet far from home. Plus he didn't sleep the night before because he was playing with Ogata Seiji, the new Jyudan._

 _...Well it's Sai that played with Ogata. But still!_

 _'Hikaru, let's play a game.' Suddenly Sai spoke to him._

 _"What?! But I'm exhausted!" complained Hikaru. "Geez! Can't you worry about my body sometimes?_

 _"Alright, alright." Hikaru said in defeat. "I'm going to sleep after this game."_

 _They played, but because Hikaru was sleepy he kept yawning while playing._

 _And Sai... He began to feel that his body was disappearing, without Hikaru noticed about it._

 _'The long path that continues to Kami no Itte... My job is done.' He thought solemnly, calmly. He looked straight at Hikaru. The boy's eyes nearly closed._

 _"Oh yes, Hikaru."_

 _Hikaru didn't respond... Couldn't he heard him anymore?_

 _"Hikaru. Hey, Hikaru. Hey?_

 _"Can you hear me? Hikaru..._

 _"It was fu-"_

 _..._

 _Hikaru waited for Sai to point where he wanted to move._

 _"It's your turn." He yawned. "I said it's your turn..._

 _"Sai!"_

 _Hikaru lifted his head to look at Sai._

 _But, there's no one in front of him._

 _"Sai...?"_

 _Fujiwara no Sai had disappear from the world._

* * *

Hikaru could feel that the edge of his eyes was wet. Whenever he remembered about Sai, especially at the day he disappeared... He just couldn't hold the anguish and the tear that would flow later.

And a single tear did drop from his eye.

"Sorry." He wiped the tear with his sleeve.

"No, it's fine." Akira said, completely understood. Hikaru had told him everything that had happened with him and Sai. For him Sai was not a character anymore. Because of how many times and how often he heard Hikaru said about Sai, it's like he had knew and met this Sai himself.

"Can you still play?" Akira asked worriedly.

Hikaru smiled a little before answer with smug. "Of course I do! Don't you dare think that I can't smack down your ass right now."

Akira felt his nerves relaxed again. "Good to know. Let's continue."

"Yeah, sorry for the distraction." Hikaru said sheepishly. "But, it's you the one that brought Sai's name first." accused Hikaru.

"Well, Sai was an important part that has brought us in this state. In your part especially. I can't thank him enough for that reason." Akira said solemnly. "When I heard your explanation, no, your story about Sai for the first time... The shock and bewilderment that I felt that time was so great."

* * *

 _Today was that day._

 _The day Sai disappeared._

 _The day that whenever he remembered it, regret always washed over his feeling. And he always spent this day alone while thought about the events that had happened in those 2 years he had spent with the Heian ghost go player._

 _But, today he's not alone. On May 5th, the 20 years old Hikaru had taken a decision. He would fulfill a long promise to someone._

 _And that someone was with him now._

 _They were at the back at the go salon. The back was always use for a private matter. Hikaru had asked Akira to talked in private, where no one would disturb them. Akira had told Ichikawa-san to not bother them and he took Hikaru to the back room. They were sitting in front of the goban, but neither of them had touched the go set._

 _Akira sat, his eyes were on Hikaru. The latter was not moving, his head was turned to look outside the window. They were sitting beside a large window and you could see a view from the outside building. A slight rain, a drizzle was pouring down outside._

 _Then Hikaru turned his head to the awaiting Touya Akira._

 _"What I want to tell you know... I never speak or tell it to anybody. This is what everybody want to know so much. Including yourself also." Hikaru started. "Just listen what I want to tell you. You can tell your opinion later. But if you interrupt me even once... Then you can say goodbye to this conversation."_

 _Hikaru's tone was so serious. Akira would bet anything that if he dared to even interrupt him even once, he would do the threat that he had warned._

 _"I'm listening." And for that he nodded, gave a sign to Hikaru to proceed._

 _"Do you remember of what I've told you about someday I will tell you the story of..." Hikaru gulped, "Sai?"_

 _That day, the first prelim Meijin tournament. The ever time that Hikaru acknowledged about him knew about Sai, "Yes. And I'm still waiting for you to tell me about it. Wonder if you would ever tell me." He muttered the last part._

 _"Well, that's what I want to tell you today. This is not an explanation. The thing that I want to tell you is a story..._

 _"A story of a boy name Shindo Hikaru and a Heian ghost go player, name Fujiwara no Sai."_

 _The words, ring any bells in Akira's mind._

 _'Heian ghost? Ghost? Go player? Heian ghost go player? Fujiwara no Sai? Sai?!'_

 _So many questions popped into his mind but he kept his word to be silent and not interrupted Hikaru._

 _2 hours later..._

 _The rain had turned heavy and many people outside the bulding had ran to find a shelter._

 _The two young adult man was not aware with the change of the weather outside. The dual-tone hair young man was gripping tight unto his folding fan, to repress the anguish feeling that he felt right at the moment. His eyes were closed. The other young man, the shoulder length hair one, was trying to digest everything that he had heard for the last two hours._

 _A great shock had made him speechless. If Hikaru wasn't overwhelmed by his feeling, he would surely laugh out loud looking to Akira expression. A priceless one._

 _"So... This Sai... He was a ghost?" Touya said after he could find his voice. "And you were the only one that can see and hear him..."_

 _"And Torajiro, the Shusaku Honinbo." Hikaru said tightly._

 _"He was the one that I played with at this go salon the first and second time we played..."_

 _"And he played you a bit at the Kaio before I cut it in the middle and you got angry, shouted to stop messing around."_

 _"The_ sai _in the net go... It was you..."_

 _"It's me that moved the stone in the computer but Sai was the one that played, each of you. I only watched it."_

 _"My father was playing with Sai in the hospital..." Akira was still processing. He said whatever important point in his mind and Hikaru also pointed out his point. "Ogata-san was right. You were connected to Sai."_

 _"You could say that Sai was my shadow. But in truth it's me that was his shadow." Hikaru said bitterly, he opened his eyes, looking at Akira. "The one that you chased was Sai... Not me."_

 _Akira gathered his unfocused mind and once again his gaze fell on Hikaru. The other young man was looking at him now with a sad expression._

 _"When he was disappeared, I tried to look for him. Even as far as went to Shusaku grave and any other place that related to Torajiro. I thought that he had enough with me and went to stay with Torajiro..._

 _"But I couldn't find him. I blamed myself for it. And that's when I thought that I would never play again and hoped that Sai would appear before me. And... I would let him play as much as he want."_

 _"But you found him when you play go."_

 _Hikaru nodded. "I never knew why he left me. But, by playing go, each game, I could feel it. Sai was, no, is always with me through go. That maniac go... I could find him inside this."_

 _Hikaru open a goke and took one stone. He placed it on the goban._

Pachi

 _"Is this why you were so hung up in Shusaku? Because this Sai was Shusaku?"_

 _"Sai IS Shusaku." The voice that said it had no room ro argue back. Hikaru was dead serious._

 _"And is this why you were so riled up when Ko Yeoung-ha mocked Shusaku at the first tournament of Hokuto cup?"_

 _"...He had mocked Sai. That was one of somethings that I can't forgive about. Even the misunderstanding had been cleared, that guy said that nasty thing just to challenge me. I despised his gut."_

 _Akira somehow could understand what Hikaru felt about Sai. If there's someone that mocked his father just to challenge him, he would not think twice to give that person a piece of his mind._

 _"Shindo... What if I don't believe this story of yours?" Akira said carefully._

 _"Why wouldn't you believe it?" Hikaru countered back by asking._

 _"Because, your story is just so... Unbelievable." Akira said hesitantly, "Why would you think that I will accept and believe this... Your and Sai's story."_

 _"Because from the beginning you are the witness of the ever presence of Sai." Hikaru said firmly. "You were the first person that had saw Sai, through go. You are the one that had acknowledge Sai's existence in my go. You saw it. And that's the only reason that I need."_

 _"Because I saw Sai in your go?"_

 _Hikaru shook his head. "Because you had not only saw it. You knew who he was, well your suspicion had been right. But you just didn't want to think it further because it's unreasonable to your mind._

 _"You could differentiate him and me, by our go. The ever existence that I knew, you also saw it. If you still don't believe it, then you also lie to yourself. You know it to well for you to not believe my story. Our game had spoken enough for me."_

 _Oh, yeah. Of course. Even his mind still tried to process and digest it, but his heart had knew it. This was the answer._

 _"Sai, is very dear to me. He's my mentor... My friend." Hikaru gave Akira a wistful smile. "Are you disappointed that because of me, Sai, the shadow that you chased has gone?"_

 _"NO!" The answer was immediately out from his mouth without him thought twice. Hikaru was startled a bit by Akira's action._

 _"Touya."_

 _"Don't you ever think that this Sai disappeared because of you." Akira said it fiercely. "One think I know and sure about it, Sai disappearances was not your fault. And don't ever think about it, Shindo, that I feel even a slight disappointment about Sai was not here anymore._

 _"...Well, maybe a little. But the one that I'm looking at right now is you. Not Sai. The other will also agree with me. Sai is great. But so is you. No one will argue about it. Sai's go is in your go. As you said before, I saw and still see Sai in your game. Every time we play. And that's it._

 _"...And I'm glad it's you that right now is in front of me."_

 _And for that Hikaru knew why Touya Akira was one of his best friend that somehow understood him the most (he even find it weird and strange about this thing), even their argument over go would also went on as their friendship._

 _"Thank you, Touya... No, Akira."_

 _Akira felt that his cheeks was getting red. He was BLUSHING! No one except his family ever called him by his first name. This was the first time his friend called him Akira. And he's so happy over this._

 _"Don-Don't mention it... Hikaru."Akira said timidly called Hikaru first name._

 _And that's end Hikaru's story to Akira about Sai._

* * *

That memory was one that Hikaru held so dear. He smiled inwardly, but made a teasing face toward Akira.

"Well, that's an understatement." Hikaru snorted. "If I remembered now the face, your expression after listened to my story, it's really a waste I didn't take a picture of it. The Touya Akira opened his mouth, wide and gaping like a goldfish out of the water..." Hikaru's mouth was trembling, tried to hold his laughter. It _really_ was an amusing sight at that time.

"It's good then at that time your mind was too preoccupied with your feelings. Whatever it was." scoffed Akira.

"... You know. After I said my story to you about Sai, that was the first night I had a dream about Sai. Not just the dream of me seeing him and he's not talking, like the previous one. He talked to me and I nearly strangled him with my death grip. I was so happy that we could communicate again."

"You don't dream of him too many times. Each time you dream of him you always told me."Akira added. "And each time it did there will be something important thing that happen later."

"He was the one that told me to tell your father and the other about him." Hikaru pondered again in his thought.

* * *

 _He had asked them to meet him in Touya's house. Akira was the one that told him to use his house for the meeting place. He had asked his father permission for it._

 _So, after the last dream he had about Sai (the one that he had told Hikaru to tell some people about him), with much consideration and thought, he agreed to do what Sai had asked._

 _He told Akira about this first and asked his opinion. Hikaru had told him who he wanted to invite, even some of them he'd rather left them behind the dark. But after muccchhhhh consideration... He decided to talk to this 9 persons._

 _Touya Kouyo. Ogata Seiji. Kurata Atsushi. Isumi Shinichiro. Kadowaki Tatsuhiko. Waya Yoshitaka. Yashiro Kiyoharu. Not to forget Ko Yeong-ha and Hong Su-yeong._

 _The last two were specially came from Korean. They had studied Japanese and quiet fluent in the language now. They were staying at Touya's house for the occasion._

 _Now, they were gathering inside the study room. The room where usually used to play go and have the study session of it. Everybody had been in the room, with Hikaru at the center. Akira was sat not too far from him._

 _He was eyeing them one by one. There's some that confused (Waya, Isumi, Kadowaki, Su-yeong, Yashiro -even he didn't show it but Hikaru knew), some just indifferent (Yeong-ha, Kurata-sensei), some just look intently at him (Touya-sensei, Ogata-sensei)._

 _"I call all of you today because I want to tell you something." Hikaru started. "This is something that concern much to me. But, because of some...things, I decide to tell you all._

 _"Please don't interrupt any of my words... To tell you the truth this is so difficult for me to do this." Hikaru grimaced._

 _"Don't beating around the bush." said Waya. "What do you want to talk about? Just get the point." Isumi nudged Waya to be quiet._

 _"To some of you, what I'm telling you is what you've been so curious about these past years. What I want to tell you is about...," Hikaru gulped at her rather dry throat, "Sai."_

 _He got all the intention of the people inside the room, not that he didn't before._

 _"Please hold any your opinion. Just listen to this... story. Story of me, Shindo Hikaru and a person name Fujiwara no Sai._

 _Hikaru braced himself to start his story, "Yes, I knew Sai personally. I met Sai when I was 12 years old. And he's a go maniac. Always nagged me to play go and after so many times and I couldn't hold it anymore, I brought him to this go salon. It's Touya-sensei go salon. And in there Sai played with Touya Akira."_

 _"You had played with Sai face to face?" Ogata faced Akira with incredulous. "And you never told us about it, Akira-kun?"_

 _Touya shook his head, "I don't know I played with Sai at that time. The one I played with was Shindo. And you knew it, Ogata-san."_

 _"What was that mean? So who played with Touya?" Yashiro asked confuse._

 _"It's Sai that played with Touya. He played with him, through me. Because... Sai was a ghost and only me that could see and hear him."_

 _He had expected those expressions. The speechless and unbelieve was clear plaster on their face. Except for Touya Kouyo, who Hikaru dared to bet already had some hunch about this thing._

 _"Ghost...?" Waya asked dumbfounded._

 _"Believe it or not. That what he was. I never play go before I met him, and the first time I touch go stone was at the salon." Hikaru explained._

 _"But I lost to him. And this was the game at that time." Akira moved to the goban and began to place the stone, recreating the mention game. "And to my dismay, I didn't realize that I was getting tutor on this game. This game was a Shidou-go."_

 _Everyone just silence and when Akira finished placing the stone. And after he finished their eyes were focusing on the goban._

 _"Such a solid game, and if you thought that a 12 years old kid can play this well, no wonder Touya here were chasing after Shindo like crazy." said Kurata. He had heard a bit of Akira and Hikaru past before they became a pro._

 _"The one move that I blurted out at Children's Go Tournament, Sai was the one that saw it. It just a slip of my mouth to say it outloud." continued Hikaru._

 _Ogata and Kouyo remembered the event._

 _"I played, no, Sai played with Touya for the second time at the same day of the Children's Go Tournament. And, he slashed him there, on the goban. Made Touya admitted his defeat."_

 _"My pride was really smashed at that time. To think there's an invisible wall that just appear suddenly, in a form of kid. An unexperience and knew nothing about go." Hikaru coughed at this. "I'm so ashamed that I cried back then."_

 _"You were crying?!" Waya shouted disbelief. And again Isumi nudged Waya -a bit hard- to calm him down._

 _"Well, I felt sorry to Touya back then. But Sai said to me that Touya played too well for him to go easy on him." Akira had the tendency to blush because of that comment. Nobody notice this though._

 _"And after that Sai played in the net go... Yes, the_ sai _that all of you looking for is Sai, the Heian ghost go player. I was the one that moved the stone in the net, but it's Sai that played. I only watched it."_

 _"Heian ghost go player?" asked the former Meijin._

 _"Yes. He lived a thousand years ago. In fact, this was not the first time he appeared as a ghost. The first time he appeared again after his death, the person that could see him was a man name Torajiro."_

 _And one name acrossed their mind._

 _"Shusaku Honinbo." Yashiro voiced their mind._

 _"Torajiro became Shusaku, but Shusaku was Sai who played through Torajiro. That's why his joseki was so old and when he came to this time, he also learned to play a modern go."_

 _Even their mind still couldn't accept anything that Hikaru had said to them, they just couldn't say that it's a lie either. Because if the thing that Hikaru said was the truth... Everything was made sense. In all the way._

 _"But after I became insei, Sai only played with me for the time being."_

 _"Sai was YOUR mentor!" again Waya shouted his thought. "That's why your move is similiar to him."_

 _"You can say that. But, he's not my mentor only. He's my friend... My dear friend." There's the longing in Hikaru voice._

 _"He had played with some of you." Hikaru looked to the person when he adressed their name. "With Kadowaki-san, the first time we meet at the go institution. With Waya, in the net go. With Ogata-sensei, at the night of your Jyudan celebration. The one that you said like you play with Sai, it's indeed him the you played. And, with Touya-sensei at the net go."_

 _"You was the one that set the time to play between Touya-sensei and Sai." Ogata said sharply, and later he scoffed. "I was right back then."_

 _"No wonder that time you were so strong... Ah! I don't mean to offend you, that you were not strong back then. But-" Kadowaki was stuttering with his words._

 _"It's okay Kadowaki-san. I know." Hikaru reassured him. "And none taken."_

 _"What about when you played with me at my uncle go salon?" Su-yeong, who had been quiet, asked Hikaru._

 _"It's me that play with you." answered Hikaru. "And the one that recognized Shusaku fake caligraphy was also Sai, Kurata-sensei."_

 _"Well... No wonder then. He_ LIVED _with the Shusaku after all." Kurata didn't know what comment he should say._

 _"And, Touya-sensei. The one that played with you at my first shodan game was also Sai. He's so desperate and determine that he wanted to play with you. And at that time, you were right. He did put a handicap to himsef. He thought that he was 15 moku behind. With that thought he played that game."_

 _"No wonder he played like that." murmured Waya._

 _Touya Kouyo folded his hand in front of his chest, pondered about something. "...That game, if you look into it, it's more deeper than anyone could think. It's about who could read ahead more, than just play to gain a point and won." He explained._

 _"I guess the one thing that haven't been answered yet is," Yeong-ha at last opened his mouth, "where is this Sai? Can we play with him now through you? The famous Shusaku?"_

 _Akira saw Hikaru gripped on his folding fan tighten, and his breath was quicken._

 _"..."_

 _"Well?"_

 _"I'm sorry... Sai... He's no longer in here. He... Had disappeared." Hikaru said with difficulty. Telling this part was always the hardest._

 _"What do you mean disappeared?" Isumi asked._

 _"As the meaning the word refer to, he just... Suddenly I coulnd't see and hear him anymore. I-I tried to find him. But, he... I couldn't find him."_

 _"Was your sudden forfeit at the official game after you became pro because of this?" Isumi asked, understanding down upon him and the rest of them._

 _Hikaru nodded. "I thought that he disappeared because...because I didn't let him play enough. It's my selfishness to chase after Touya that I just let him play with me the most and not with other player. At that time... I didn't realize how genious Sai was. And... I took decision of not going to play anymore until he came back to me._

 _"But... Thanks to Isumi-san. I, at last, could find him again."_

 _"Huh? Me?" Isumi pointed himself, clearly confused._

 _"I, I found him inside my go. If you didn't push me to play with you again... Maybe until now I'll still wait him to appear and not play go anymore."_

 _"Is this the reason why you were so riled up when I 'mocked' Shusaku?" Yeong-ha asked eyeing Hikaru directly._

 _"Yeong-ha!" Su-yeong reprimanded him._

 _Hikaru looked sharply at Yeong-ha. "Shusaku is Sai. You mocked him, you mocked Sai. And that's not a thing that I can accept. Sai is a very dear friend of me. So watch out what you said."_

 _They looked to each other tensely, before Hikaru sighed a heavy breath._

 _"I'm not telling any lies. It's up to you to believe me or not. I told all of you this because you were connected to Sai direct and indirectly. I have my reasons to tell you this thing now. I have told Touya before this. That's why he could help me to explain a bit." Hikaru sent a glance at Touya, the other looked at the younger Touya too._

 _"Do you believe his story, Akira-kun?" Ogata asked directly._

 _"I do." Akira answered firm and certain, without any hesitation. "Our go has spoken enough for a proof. And if you think deeply, it all make senses in every part of it. I believe that Shindo didn't fabricate any things of what he just had said."_

 _Silence filled the room. The other was having their own mind on the things they'd just heard._

 _"I can tell that he's not lying." Touya Kouyo voiced his thought. "I believe you Shindo-kun."_

 _Hikaru stared at Kouyo, "Touya-sensei..."_

 _"I do believe your story." said Kurata._

 _Waya, Isumi, Yashiro and Kadowaki also nodded their head, agree with their fellow senior go-pro._

 _"I do. And-" Su-yeong started speaking but Yeong-ha cut him._

 _"I'm not a fan of any supernatural things. But for this one, I will make an exception. Your story was too imaginative and complicated. And it also give a clear explanation of why you were so dedicated to Shusaku." Yeong-ha said with finale tone._

 _"This Sai... His game was too real to be even think that he's merely a ghost. By your hand, Sai had alived once more to meet and play with us in this time. It just so unfortunate for him to be no longer around us anymore." Ogata eyed Hikaru while saying this. "And yes, I do believe you."_

 _"Everyone..." Hikaru released a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. Their acceptance of believing his story about Sai, he couldn't expressed enough the gratitude he felt about it. "Thank you so much." He said it with the most and deep gratitude he could offer. He bowed his head while a watery smile was on his face._

 _'Sai, these people, they acknowledge your existence.' Hikaru thought, a flutter and excited happiness was growing inside him._

 _Akira saw Hikaru expression and he could tell that his rival-slash-best-friend was happy with their acceptance. But, he straightened his body and the smile was replaced with a frown suddenly._

 _"Touya-sensei." Hikaru suddenly spoke to the former Meijin, made the man looked straight to the young man._

 _"Yes, Shindo-kun."_

 _"I wanted to apologize to you."_

 _"What did you do that require for you to apologize to me? None that I'm aware of."_

 _"Because... Because it's because of me that you can't play with Sai anymore. Touya has told me, that you often stayed in this room, sat in front of goban, placing the black stone, and... did nothing then. You were waiting for someone to respond your move, were you not? You were waiting for Sai. And, because of me you can't play him anymore. I have been robbing your suppose rival." Hikaru bowed his head, looking ashamed._

 _"Shindo, we had had talked about this." Akira frowned and the tone of his voice was displeased. Hikaru raised his head to Akira. "It's not your fault that Sai had disappeared. Not even a slightest."_

 _"But Touya-"_

 _"No buts." Akira said sternly._

 _"What are you talking about?" Yeong-ha was rather intrigued with what the two argued._

 _"Shindo believes that Sai disappeared because of him. He blamed himself entirely of this." Akira said curtly, still displeased with Hikaru stubborness._

 _"Shindo-kun." Touya Kouyo called Hikaru, the latter was fidgeting. "Do you still blaming yourself of this? The disappaerance of Sai?"_

 _"... Sometimes... Most of the times."_

 _"Then can you do something to repair it? Make Sai appear again in this time?"_

 _"I have done everything that I can, but," Hikaru shook his head, "no. I can't unfortunately."_

 _"For me there's one thing that you can do to repair what you believe is your mistake. You have to keep playing go."_

 _"Why do you think like that, Touya-sensei?" Hikaru asked slowly. He looked like he's hanging on every word of the older Touya said._

 _"Sai was your mentor. You are the only one that taught by him. You learned his style, his moved, his technique. You learned HIS go. And only you alone that can make him still alive through your game. You can make him appear again through your game. I have seen some of your game through kifu. And I could tell that there's Sai in your game. Even I only play him once, I knew that's what his moved." Touya Kouyo explanation shade some light on Hikaru. He knew by playing more go he could see Sai in there, but it also meant that his opponent ALSO could see Sai._

 _"And there's nothing to be apologize for. Yes, I saw Sai as my rival. An equal one. But, so are all of you in this room. I lost one rival, but there's still so many that I have to face. And that's include you also, Shindo Hikaru. I'm waiting for the time I can play Sai again, through you."_

 _"I will." Hikaru made a promise to Touya Kouyo. The latter give a small smile._

 _"You owe me a game also, Shindo." Ogata said suddenly._

 _"I do?" Hikaru blinked, confused._

 _"You never let me play Sai officially. That drunken games wasn't count. I want an even game. And for that you owe a match. A rematch."_

 _"Don't forget a match to me also." Yeong-ha cut in the conversation. "I never know why you always dislike me for my reckless attempt on Shusaku. To this day I'm still wondering of your determination in our first match. Now that I know, I demand a match for you to defend your beloved Shusaku, but this time I know why and I would give all out and be proud of whatever the result be. Not anymore feel bitter because of the unknown reason."_

 _"I didn't know that's what you felt of your winning in the first Hokuto cup 6 years ago." Su-yeong said, surprised by his fellow Korean pro._

 _"Why should I say the things that I denied and just realized now after I know the cause of it." Yeong-ha said indifferent._

 _"I also want a match. Now that I know where you get that monstrous go of your, I can brace and prepare what I'm against too. At least not to be slaughter too bad." Waya muttered sheepishly for the last part._

 _"Well, I believe everyone want a match against Shindo." Kurata said and cut whatever the other wanted to said, which was the same thing. "I also want a match against Shindo. Not to mention to see how far you've grown. You are really one to be look out for. Stray my eyes for a minute then suddenly you've come too close to my liking."_

 _"I agree with you on that Kurata-kun." Kouyo nodded his head._

 _"You guys are too overstimating me." Hikaru felt rather embarrassed by their enthusiasm to play with him._

 _"That's one things we learn about you Shindo. If we ever understimate you, then the result would be severed. I have experienced it and would never do it again." Su-yeong said and all of them were nodding as well._

 _Hikaru just shrugged his shoulder, the tense that he'd felt had gone. "Well, it's up to you then."_

 _"Do you have anything again to say?" asked Isumi._

 _"I have one favor to ask to all of you." The other was silent, signaling Hikaru to continue. "The talking we just had. About Sai, about what I've told you... Please keep it to yourself. Don't say it to any other person except the one in this room."_

 _"Well, that's obvious isn't it? That's your story and Sai is off the record." stated Waya._

 _"I guess not everyone can believe your story of this Sai and would think that you've made it from your wild imagination." Kurata added his opinion. "Well, don't worry. I won't tell a soul about it. You have my word."_

 _"You know you can keep my word about it, Shindo-kun." Touya Kouyo was referring to his promise after he played with Sai in the net go. Hikaru nodded of it._

 _"We promise not to tell about Sai to anybody else. Don't we, Yeong-ha?" Su-yeong nudged his friend and the said friend just give a firm nod of his words._

 _"Just don't forget about our rematch." Yeong-ha said curtly._

 _"We won't say any of this to anybody. Not even to Nase, Honda, Fuku, or any of our friends." Isumi said with Waya and Kadowaki gave a firm nod beside him._

 _"I have no one to tell of your story. Don't worry. But, I promise that I won't tell any of this to anyone." Yashiro also said his word._

 _"My mouth is tight-lipped of this." That's Ogata word of promise not to tell._

 _"You know I won't tell any of your secret without your concern, Shindo." Akira said to end their promises._

 _"I know." Hikaru smiled to each of them. "And I appreciate all of your promise and word."_

 _And once again to show his gratitude to all of them, Hikaru gave a deep bow to all of them. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu... (Really thank you very much)"_

* * *

to be continued


	8. VII

Well, hello again readers... Miyuu's here.

Ha-ha. So, yeah I know. This chapter is overdue... So, What can I say except... Sorry?

Yeah, so. I'm really-really-really-really sorry for the lateness. There's no particular reason for the lateness, just because of my work, and work again. But here I am presenting to you the latest chapter of Kami no Itte. There 3 more chapter before the story is complete. And, yes that's include an epilogue.

So, the previous chapter, that's a heck lots of flashback. That's it. I can't say anything anymore about the previous chapter. Let's us just read the next chapter. What I can say about this chapter is this is the beginning of the climax. Be prepare guys for the next two chapter.

So, without any delay, please enjoy the chapter. And I promise the next chapter will come out soon. And don't forget to tell me what do you think of this story. I really appreciate for every comment that you'll give me.

Read and enjoy :)

Miyuu

Disclaimer: Hikaru no go, it's character and the story it's not mine. Period.

* * *

VII

After Hikaru had told about Sai on that day, some of them had been asking about Sai, namely Waya, Ogata, Touya Kouyo, and Yeong-ha. Waya was Sai's biggest fan. He had asked Hikaru everything about Sai. He was the second after Akira that knew most about Sai. As for the latter three, the things that picked their curiosity was Sai's Go. Most of the questions that they asked would be around Go.

Hikaru would gladly told Touya Kouyo about Sai's Go. He even showed the ex-Meijin some of his game with Sai then they would discuss about it later. And to Hikaru dismayed, Ogata would always be there, beside his teacher.

 _'Doesn't he have another thing to do? Why he always knew when I will come to Touya-sensei house?'_ Hikaru grumbled in his mind. He didn't like the thought of telling more about Sai to the Jyudan. He still felt uncomfortable with Ogata. But after several times, he just brushed the feeling and actually got used to it. After all his thought at the discussion as a go-pro and title holder was the thing that Hikaru appreciated very much. Akira would also join them usually.

Hikaru didn't join in Touya Kouyo study session. He still came to Morishita-sensei study session frequently. He just came to Touya's house from time to time, if he wanted to or Touya-sensei asked him to.

As for Yeong-ha, he sometimes... No scratch that, most of the time (bordering everyday) he would send Hikaru an e-mail. When he first received an e-mail from him, he was quiet surprised, it freaked him out to be honest. Where did he got his private e-mail? Not many people knew this e-mail of him. But then one name popped to his mind and immediately he send an angry e-mail to him.

 _'I give you my e-mail not for you to tell other people Su-yeong! Why did you tell that jerk about my private e-mail!'_

And he got his replied not soon after that.

 _'I DIDN'T give him your e-mail. He hacked my e-mail account and looked in there your e-mail address. I'm really pissed at him for that. So don't talk about him or mention his name now. And to my defense, you didn't tell me that's your private e-mail adress. Blame yourself for giving me that address, not your other e-mail.'_

Hikaru didn't want to reply his message at first. But after he opened one e-mail and saw that his e-mail was normal (not a slightest to ridicule or make him angry), he began to answer them. Most of the e-mail that Yeong-ha sent to him were questions. At first, most of them about Sai, but after hundred mails later, it's about Hikaru himself. And from there , they were a mail buddy, to this day.

And for the rest that came to the explanation day, they would talk about Sai just once in a while.

* * *

"You did tell me that after the talk about Sai, Ko Yeong-ha sent you an e-mail." Akira cut in Hikaru thought.

"Yeah. Never in my wildest dream I'd imagined of becoming his mail buddy. And now, almost everyday we talked through mail." Hikaru said contemplatively. "I sent Su-yeong an angry mail after Yeong-ha sent his first mail to me. It freaked me out because I never gave my mail address to him and yet he could send me an e-mail. Turned out he hacked Su-yeong e-mail account."

"For me it just showed of how much he wanted to talk to you. He really likes to do some unexpected things." Akira added his opinion.

Hikaru snorted, "That's an understatement. He's just a freak and weirdo." _'Same like you.'_ Hikaru added in mind, the thought that he had realized long before.

"Speaking of Yeong-ha, I met him in Seoul the night before I went back to Japan."

"You did come to Seoul because of some Go related. Of course you'll meet him there." Hikaru spoke in a matter-of-fact and obvious tone.

"No, I didn't meet him until he came to my hotel room. I didn't have any plan to meet him. And obviously he didn't come to meet me in my hotel room to talk about Go. He's asking about you."

"Well, what did he ask?"

"Of why you didn't reply any message that he sent to you."

"Figures." muttered Hikaru,"... Did you tell him about my condition?" Hikaru asked Akira, although he knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Ugh!" groaned Hikaru. "One more person that have a worry-wart tendency about me. Very good." said Hikaru sarcastic.

"He said that he still has some matter to do and he will come 3 days later. Which mean he will arrive today, or tonight. Either he comes later or tomorrow, I don't know."

"Don't said it in such nonchalant tone. You DO know that his and your way of concerning my condition is overly exaggerated." Hikaru said annoyed.

"Thank you for your appreciation." Akira rolled his eyes. He believed that someday because of Hikaru, his eyes would rolling from its socket, of rolling his eyes too many.

But then his face turned serious. "And don't you dare to say that our attention to you was overreacted. Because your body are INDEED in a dire situation."

Hikaru couldn't say anything for that remark. And Akira felt that the ominous feeling that had made a tight knot inside his body, became tighten. He wanted Hikaru to retort back to him and said that he was perfectly healthy. The lack of the latter reaction had made him more anxious.

"Akira," Hikaru said in serene but firm tone, "Let's finish our game first. I want to tell you something."

"The thing that you wanted to tell me yesterday." Akira said in confirmation and Hikaru nodded.

"Let's focus to the game first."

The sound of Go stones hit the goban was heard for the next half hour. They continued the game and in the end, Hikaru won by 3 and a half moku.

"Do you want to discuss the game?" Hikaru asked the Meijin because the latter just sat still after they finished the game.

"...What do you want to tell me?" Akira chose not to prolong the wait any longer. The after game discussion was not important and urgent at the moment.

"Eager, aren't we?" Hikaru tried to lift the tension a little. But Akira faced didn't falter a bit. Hikaru closed his eyes, preparing to tell him the news.

"I dreamt about Sai the night I had a heart attack." Hikaru said calmly, but he avoided looking straight to Akira eyes. "In that dream he told me something that would happen."

Akira knew there's something wrong. Hikaru always looked straight to him when he talked about something important. Even the thing was a bad one. Hikaru didn't saw him and avoided to look at him directly just spoke more than enough that this was beyond bad. He had to prepare for the worst.

"What did he told you?" Akira felt his throat was dried. He gulped his saliva down to ease his suddenly dry throat. Not helping much.

"... He told me that I can play Go with him again." This time Hikaru slowly turned his eyes to look straight to Akira's eyes. "He told me that we can play Go together again soon."

Akira closed his eyes, digesting slowly the ever worst news he had heard after the death of his mother.

"How... How soon?" He asked in soft whisper but Hikaru could hear it loud and clear.

"Very soon I guess. I don't know exactly when. I... I just have a hunch of this. And, looking at my body condition now, maybe you can also predict when it will be."

Hikaru's tone, from what Akira detected, was a tone of someone that had accepted his own fate, his own demise.

"No." Akira emphasizing that one word. "I don't want to predict. There's nothing to predict."

Denial was heavily laced on his tone, and he knew about it, clearly. But...

"Akira," Hikaru spoke uncertain of how to approach his agonized best-friend. "I have talked to Akari about this. And, as selfish as it sounded, I asked her to live for me, and not to get sad of this situation."

Akira opened his eyes and the hurt expression was reflecting in his eyes. "How could you asked Akari-san of that very selfish thing? She's your wife Hikaru."

"I can and that's the same thing I will ask of you too." Hikaru stated in firm. The hurt in Akira eyes was also reflected in Hikaru eyes. "I knew that's a jerk of me. And I have asked her to forgive me." He contemplated his word before saying the next sentence. "So... can you... will you forgive me?" Hikaru smiled a smile that he hoped could reassure Akira and just to offer some consolation, but that smile just made Akira felt the otherwise.

"I can't." Akira said sharply. "I won't give any forgiveness." said Akira stubbornly.

"Akira..." Hikaru tried to reason with his best-friend-slash-rival.

"Don't ask me for the impossible." He gritted out his word.

"Aki-"

Then that dreadful attack was happen again. Hikaru clenched the fabric on his chest. The pain made him hunch over to the front.

"A-ag-agh..." The pain was so unbearable that he couldn't even voice it out.

"Hikaru!"

Akira stood and startled enough of Hikaru's action. Hikaru gasped from the pain that he felt. Then he couldn't bear it anymore and his body just went limp, not moving.

"HIKARU!"

Akira was alarmed with Hikaru condition. He searched for the nurse button-call beside the bed and he pushed it, while his eyes never left Hikaru.

A bunch of nurse and Naoki was rushing from the door. His son immediately checked on Hikaru while the nurse prepared whatever the doctor told them to do.

He didn't hear any sound of the nurses voiced of told him to get out or Naoki's commanding voice to the other nurses, that surrounded him. His eyes couldn't leave Hikaru that at the moment was being given any treatment for his sudden attack.

There's a hand that dragged Akira to the outside. He glanced over to see whose hand it was. It Kotoko's hands. And just like his hands at the moment, that felt so heavy and felt so useless, her hands were trembling so hard. It almost like Kotoko was the one that leaned unto Akira, not the other one.

Slowly they went out from the room and when they was out in the hallway, Kotoko's leg couldn't hold her body weight anymore. Akira caught her and brought her to the nearby seat. Their eyes never left Hikaru's room, which the door was closed not long after they stepped to the hallway.

If not for Kotoko was with him right now, Akira would surely collapsed on the seat, felt utterly helpless and worried. Not that was not his feeling right at the moment. But he had to be strong for his daughter-in-law that just saw his own father on _that_ condition.

He hugged the crying Kotoko but not a comfort word came out from his mouth. Because he was also felt like crying...

* * *

"It's time." Naoki voiced the grim news to the waiting people outside Hikaru's room.

Akari, Ryu, Mizuki, Sou, Kotoko and Akira. Akari was sat beside Kotoko with Mizuki on her other side. They three hug each other with Akari and Kotoko cried. Kotoko was sobbing so hard. Ryu leaned his body on the wall and his arm cover his eyes, silent tears were slowly cascading down his cheek. Sou put his hand on Ryu shoulder and he gripped Ryu's shoulder, felt as remorse as his rival too.

Akira just stood still, not moving. Not knowing what else he should feel. Empty and void. That were the feel that was on his body and mind now.

"He's conscious now. He asked for Ryu, Kotoko, and Akari-san." Naoki bowed his head to hide his own remorse, "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help him." He said dejectedly.

"Naoki-kun." Akari approached his son-in-law and hug him. "That's not true. It's thank to you that he could still stay alive until now. You've done more than enough." Akari pulled away from the hug and gave him a weak watery smile. That's Kotoko cue to hug, embraced his husband and the latter did the same to his wife.

"Thank you Naoki-kun." Kotoko said in between her sobbing. Mizuki also gave a nod to his eldest son with a thin-line smile. Even Naoki felt a bit better after that, but the sadness still lingered around the duo family.

The Shindo's family went to the room together, leaving the Touya family outside.

"Chichi-ue." Naoki called his still and quiet father. Akira turned his blank eyes to him. "Otou-san wants you to meet him after his family. He said that there still things he hasn't told you and for the last before he go..." He couldn't said what Hikaru said to him, to tell to Akira. But Akira knew what's he meant.

"It's okay. I knew what you mean." Akira said flatly.

It's far from okay. Akira didn't want to think about anything for now. Mizuki looked at her husband and she knew nothing could make Akira felt better at that time. Sou sat beside his mother and hug her shoulder. The Touya family knew how much Hikaru meant to Akira. They could imagine how devastated the head of Touya family felt now.

For 15 minutes the Shindo's family were inside Hikaru's room. Then the door was opened and one by one they stepped to the hallway.

"Akira-kun." Akari called Akira. "Hikaru called for you."

Akira nodded absentmindedly. He walked to the door. When his hand reached the doorknob, Akari placed her hand on Akira's arm and squeezed it a little.

He knew what it meant. He turned to see the bittersweet smile that plastered on Akari's face.

"Thank you." Akira said his gratitude for giving Hikaru's last time to spend it with him.

Then he opened the door and closed it with a soft click.

* * *

to be continued


	9. VIII

Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine.

* * *

VIII

Hikaru turned his head to the door at the sound of the door closed. There stood Touya Akira. His face was unreadable. But for people like him, one of the people that could read his facial expression, he could see the raw emotion that Akira felt at the moment.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep..._

There's this steady sound from the machine on the other side of Hikaru's bed that hooked to Hikaru's body. An oxygen mask was put on the drawer beside Hikaru's bed. A dim light was on above Hikaru's bed. At the center of it all, Hikaru was laid not moving. Only his open eyes that indicating he awoke.

Akira walked to the bed and sat on the chair beside Hikaru's bed. Someone had moved the goban and gokes to the table near the bed.

The said patient was looking solemnly at him. His steady breathing didn't give any sign of what had just happened, the horror that Akira had to relive after what happen to his father.

"You look for me." stated Akira directly. It won't do to waste anytime for the idle chat. Each second was as precious as live it was.

"Yeah. We haven't finish our conversation when _that_ thing happened."

Akira sighed, not knowing he's holding his breath when he entered the room and as he looked to Hikaru. "What else do you want to talk about?"

Hikaru raised one of his eyebrow, "Oh? So you don't want to talk to me anymore huh?" he said amused.

"It's the opposite. There's so many things that I want, _need_ to talk to you that I'm afraid the time is not enough." Akira rather spitted the word time, felt a strong resentful of the said thing.

"Then, why don't you just cut it short and say the only important things." Hikaru tried to humor Akira, to lifted up the heavy atmosphere inside the room.

"Don't make any tempts of joking Hikaru. The time is to precious for it. And every things that I want to talk to you are important." Akira couldn't be swayed by Hikaru action. This time it's Hikaru that sighing.

"Hey, I don't want to go in a situation like this." Hikaru pouted. "Come on. Don't be a sour-ass and make me regret of calling you to be with me right now."

Akira closed his eyes. The feeling that bit by bit had pent up inside his body had reached its limit.

"I can't. For the love of Go, I can't think and feel anything beside you that will go and leave us alone in here!" Akira voice raised up for every word.

Silence filled the room after Akira outburst. That still stand for awhile. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Hikaru. The latter was not facing him. His eyes were directed at the goban and goke that had been moved.

"Nee, Akira." Hikaru spoke softly. "Go is a fantastic game, isn't it?"

Akira just silent. Hikaru took his cue to speak more.

"From thousand years ago, this game has survived to this day. The game that I thought was only for the old people, that game had brought me to meet lots of people... Lots, of great people.

"Your late father, my fellow Go-pro friend, many annoying people but also great in Go, even a foreign Go player." Hikaru paused before he continued, "Then, there's Sai," Hikaru smiled a little and turned his sight to Akira again, "and of course you."

"Go is really amazing." Hikaru said in awed.

"Yeah." Of course Akira also felt the same. It's an understatement. Another silence filled the gap not too long before Hikaru spoke again.

"Hey, will you play another game with me? ...For the last time...?"

 _Thud._

Akira narrowed his eyebrow into a knot, "Don't be ridiculous. We - _yo_ u- can't play with your current body."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Come on. You can move the stone for me. Yeah, yeah. I know I can't move my body like I want, but my mind can still work and beat you like before."

"You say you want to talk to me. If we play, then-"

Hikaru cut Akira before he finished, "We can talk while play... Consider this my last wish before I leave."

 _Thud._

That word. That 'last' word. How can just one word could make him felt this much sadness and... pain?

"I want to play with you."

He never turned down any request to play Go, especially if its with Hikaru. Even this request as absurd as it sounded and could be, in the end he agreed to play with him.

And he believed this was not the last time he would play with his rival.

He brought the goban and goke and set it on one chair near the bed where Hikaru could see it. He sat next to it on the other chair. Then they played.

But Akira's mind was far from the game itself.

They just talked their moved without talking any other subject. Then in his turn, Akira suddenly voiced what's on his mind during their game.

"Have I ever thank you for showing up at my father Go's salon?"

"Huh?" Hikaru said, rather distracted for the sudden question. "What do you mean by that?"

Akira placed his movement before he directed his eyes to Hikaru, "Because if it wasn't for that one time, we can't be as we are now."

Hikaru could see it. This was what inside Akira's mind while they were playing. Then he also thought about that time too.

"Thank me? You? For what? For beating you mercilessly?" Hikaru said smugly, "Oh, sorry that's not me. That's Sai." He chuckled a little.

They already forgot about their game at that moment. After all, the time - _this tim_ e- wasn't for play a game.

"You came into my life. You pulled me from my unknown depression of not having someone of my age that I could consider to play Go with. I only play with the older people before I met you, save from some people in the Go class I took. But no one like you.

"Never in my life that I'd thought of chasing after someone of my age that hard and desperate because of Go." Akira remembered every kind of action and thought that he had and felt that one time.

"You're not chasing after me. You're chasing Sai. And it's me that chased after you for sometime. I really desperate to reach at your level that time. For you to realize my strength and saw the real me." Hikaru looked rather gloom but that's already dissipated second after that. "But , yeah that's in the past. It's not good to meddle to deep to the past. Just look at us right now. We're chasing after each other from the same position." He spread a wide smile.

"Yeah, I know." Akira agreed with Hikaru. "But because of that, the trigger that I need, my Go had never been better before I met you.

"You gave me passion, spirit, and desire that I need to become a player like I am now." Akira smiled ruefully, "Even my late father didn't have any luxury of finding someone that could play equally like he was.

"Someone to become his rival. Like you and me." And for that both of them were thankful to each other. Akira especially. Even Touya Kouyo had said that he saw everyone as his rival, but for some people that closed to him knew the truth of it. Until his death, he's still waiting a rival that meant only for him.

"Would you trust me if I say, you're one of the most important in my life?" Akira spoke softly that if it's not for the silence in the room, it would not be heard. He looked so vulnerable, like he was the one that sick and not Hikaru.

"And why that should be a question? Without your consent I have included you in that list on my part. And it's in the top number. But I won't tell you what number you are in the list." said Hikaru, first in amused and then in a kind tone.

A small smile, despite what he felt right at the moment, spread in his face of what Hikaru said to Akira, "You're my rival in Go." He said in soft tone, "My companion for reaching _Kami no Itte_. You're also my family through our child married. My partner that hold a title in Go professional world." His toned get softer in the end, he was getting emotional through each words. "But, most importantly... You are my best friend, someone that no one can replace it."

Hikaru gave another chuckle before he replied, "As cliche as it may sound, I think the same way toward you. And for that... I've to say sorry for what I will be doing." Hikaru gave an apologetic smile to Akira. "You know what I mean."

"How selfish can you be? Leaving us alone in here." He tried to suppress the anguish feeling that came in a full force after what Hikaru had said. "Leaving your wife, your children, your family, your friends, the one that look up to you...

"Leaving me alone like this."

Hikaru could see clearly what Akira felt right now. He really didn't want to leave all the people that Akira had said, and him of course. He still wanted to be with them in the living world. But, the situation was not in his favor.

' _Kami-sama. Please protect the people that I know and treasure in this world._ ' He offered his silent prayer to the God.

"How about you think it this way. Just endure for awhile. We can meet again later and when we meet again, I promise a game to you. That's sounds good, isn't it?"

Hikaru knew his attempted to make the situation any better was futile. He could feel that his body was slipping away and Akira face made not any sign of him received any comfort from Hikaru's word.

"I can't trust your definition of awhile." Akira referred to Hikaru promise to said about Sai to him many years ago. "I almost gave up of that promise you said will say to me. Good thing I was patience enough not to bother you about that."

Hikaru give a little snorted, "You are anything but patience, Meijin-san."

"And you are the tardiest person I've ever met, Honinbo-san." Akira countered Hikaru not missing a beat. Just like their usual banter.

"You're exaggerating too much, as always." Hikaru said in joking tone.

"But... That promise, I will keep it. Even I don't know just how long the awhile this time, I will keep it." He said in firm and clear tone. "A game. A rematch with you."

"I'll wait for you. Don't come too late."

"You have to see for that."

"Yeah, yeah."

And that promise was the one that keeping Akira to walk on after this event happen.

"...Hikaru... Can I... Hug you?"

"Go ahead."

Akira moved to sit on Hikaru's bed. Then he leaned to Hikaru and hug him as much as he could do with all the machine and IV that hooked up to Hikaru's body.

Hikaru didn't hug Akira back. His body was so weak. But it didn't matter to both of them. They already knew it.

The hug had said it all. It's a hug between a friend.

A rival.

A brother.

"I forget to say one thing of what you've become for me." Akira said with rasp voice. He really couldn't hold his sadness anymore. The line of him to breakdown was very thin.

"And what is that?" Hikaru voiced was getting softer and weaker.

"You... You are my brother, Hikaru."

"Both of us are an only child. But since I met you... I think I know what to feel like to have a sibling." Hikaru expressed his thought to Akira. "Well, I feel the same way toward Sai too. But so are you, Akira. Even if our kids didn't marry to each other, you've become a brother figure to me. My brother, my family all this time."

Hikaru turned his head to the silent Akira. He could feel that Akira had tighten the hug.

"...Can you please just stay awhile longer? ... To not go?" Akira whispered the words.

"You have to forgive me for that. I'm sorry. It's not like I don't want to do that. You and I know that it's more like I can't."

His strength was leaving him in a rapid way. Hikaru knew his time had come.

"You've said your thank you to me. I guess it's my turn to say it." He spoke with the last strength that he had. "Thank you for playing with me. Thank you for letting me chased after you. Thank you for being my rival and to walk together, accompany me to seek _Kami no Itte_.

"Because of you, I think... No, I know that I have finally realize the meaning of what we called the divine move.

"The move, the Hand of God... It's a move that eternally you will play with your equal. Every move that we've played was a divine move that would awe and make every person that saw be amazed. Such a beautiful and amazing move. Sai will be envious if he know that I've found _Kami no Itte_." Hikaru said amused for the last part.

Hikaru draw a breath in difficult before he spoke again. "And for most... Thank you for letting me found you in that Go salon. To be there where it all started.

He took another deep breath. "So, Akira," He gave the biggest smile on hi face when saying this, "Thank you... For all."

Then the last breath had been breathe.

Akira just silence when Hikaru spoke. He didn't find any of his voice to say another words. He listened to every words in silent. He could feel that Hikaru's body was going limp each time another sentence was delivered.

...And when Hikaru's stop breathing and his body was not moving anymore...

The steady _beep_ sound had changed to a flat sound.

He put Hikaru to his bed carefully. Hikaru was smiling and look so serene. Akira look at his wristwatch and saw the time that he had spent for the last time with Hikaru. It's only for a half and hour.

Was it really that short? Why it couldn't give them any longer?

Then he looked to see Hikaru again. For the last time.

 _Thud._

The pain came again, with more intense.

"Goodbye Hikaru, for now. I'll meet you again later."

He positioned Hikaru that sign that he had rest in piece. He put the goban and goke to the previous place, with their last game still on the goban. He go back to Hikaru's bed. Slowly he leaned on Hikaru face.

Then he kiss Hikaru's forehead in such brotherly way.

A lone tear escape his eyes, follow by the other one from the different eye.

After that, he escaped the room to inform the other that Hikaru...

...has gone.

* * *

to be continued

* * *

Hello again. Yes, this time I make a note at the end. Because I want you start reading the story without be bother by author notes. Even I'll still write one and telling you of thus chapter a bit.

Okay, I was crying a little when I made the conversation between Akira and Hikaru. I have made it way back then and I cried at that time. This time when I write it again, I almost cry. Because for me this part wast so emotional. I want to describe how Hikaru and Akira's friendship is so deep. I hope I can describe it to you guys and you can see how I see their relationship as more than a friend in a brotherly way.

If not... Well, I still have one more chapter to go before the epilogue. And it's what I dare to say. Another emo chapter to be see.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and see you on the next one.

Miyuu

NB: Oh, forget to tell you, I will make an omake after the story is finish. The omake will be the first meeting of Hikaru and Sai in the afterlife.


	10. IX

Hei readers...

So Sorry for the very 100x late update T_T Really I don't intend to update this late. I always manage to update the story biweekly since the first chapter. But looks like life and my brain have something that they didn't tell me so for 2 or 3 previous chapter I posted it late. Really2 sorry... Gomenasai! (in dogeza position)

Well, let's on with the story. And for my defense (I can defense myself for this!) this chapter is a bit hard for me to write. I have to grasp the emotion first. And as I warn you in the previous chapter, it's an emo one. For me at last.

Just read and enjoy the last chapter of the main story. The next would be the epilogue and if I can, the omake that I promise about would also post together with the epilogue, but no promise about this thing.

So read and tell me what you think.

Miyuu

PS: If you also one of SM readers, I have some Christmas present that I' m preparing right now. Aka there would be a story. Just wait and see

Disclaimer: Hikaru no go story with it's character it's not mine.

* * *

IX

The funeral. This was not the first time he attended this kind of thing. And this was not the first time he was the one that hosted the event. There were his father and mother. And also the funeral of Kuwabara-sensei, Morishita-sensei, the journalist of Go magazine Amano-san, and many others that he couldn't remember.

Each time it brought some emotion to him. Sad and grief were the prominent one. Only few that could evoke him another emotion beside the two above. He reserved it for the one that he respected more and, of course, the one that closed to him.

His father funeral was the one that affected him the most. He remembered the feeling at that time, wandered around at the thought of how he could cope and walk forward when his father was no longer with him anymore. But at that time, there's his best friend that if not for him, he would surely dragged his family and people around him to feel grief and sadness in a deep level. Yeah, he's such a guy.

His father left him not long after his second son born. Though you could say that the man was old enough to rest his day, but for him the days wouldn't be ever enough. His father was a role model for him. He still remembered every praise words and the smile that his father always gave to him, his only son. The feeling of a proud father. And he would always remembered the butterfly feeling in his stomach every time he saw that.

Losing his father was a hard blow to him. No one, not even his mother (she's still alive at that time), wife and his other friend could comfort him. The lost of the most important person... Nobody could understand that feeling.

But _**he**_ proved him wrong. Because before him, he already lost one of his important people.

 _"I don't come to say I'm sorry. Even if I am, I won't say it to you. You think that no one can understand what you feel right now. But, I guess you already forget about how I have already felt the same thing that you feel now. And you very much know how that story went on. So, let me sit with you and just pour out anything that held you. I know that it wants to break from that dam in your heart. Go on."_

With that words, a sob was came out and silently, not long after that, the tears was poured down on his cheek with his body shook because of the anguish that he felt. And like what his friend said, he was just sat there, be with him, be there for him. But after that, he could go on.

And now, that said friend was the one that leaving him.

His family were there. They were always with him. But it looks like he didn't realize it. Through all the funeral process until the end, his body was moving in auto pilot. The body was there to do the things, but not his soul and mind. It had halted stop at the hospital room the second he left the room and still remained there.

And he didn't know if he could move the halted time ever again.

* * *

There were many people that came to the funeral. All of them knew who Shindo Hikaru. He had become a friend, a family, a sensei, a playmate, he had become someone to look up to. Many were grieved for the lost and some of them were crying openly.

Waya and Su-young were some that cried at the funeral. The latter had come from Korea as soon as the sad news were heard and had bawled his eyes out at the funeral. For the former...

Isumi and Yashiro had to drag Waya to another room to calm him down. He had made quiet a scene in front of the altar, wailing unashamedly and yelling at Hikaru's photo, accusing that he wasn't fair because he had left before he could beat him in an official game.

For the bystander point of view, what Waya had done was really an amusing sight, but for the one that knew Waya and Hikaru, they knew that he did that to cover the grief and sadness that he felt for his friend. When Waya was alone with Isumi and Yashiro and when Shigeko went to find her husband in the said room, she found that her husband was being hug by Isumi with the former crying in silent. Isumi and Yashiro were quiet but inside they were grieving as well. They just didn't showed it in frontal like Waya.

Honda, Fuku, Kadowaki, Ochi, and many other Hikaru's acquaintances and friends were also came. They said their condolences to Akari and Ryu, and Akira that was there to accompany them also.

Naoki and Shou were helping of serving the guest that came to the funeral. Mizuki were staying at home to watched on Kotomi.

Kotoko just sat near the altar, she had fainted a couple of times since Hikaru's dead. She's really closed to his father and the news was hard for her to digest. But slowly she already could accept the situation. She just needed more time.

There were also some of Hikaru old friend, Tsutsui Kimihiro (Hikaru and Akari still maintain a good relationship with him, his son was one of Hikaru student), Kaga Tetsuo (sometime Hikaru played with Kaga and Kaga's daughter was also one of Hikaru student. Hikaru knew that Kaga's daughter wanted to study under Akira's guidance. But Kaga would rather eat a the Go stone in one goke then let his child had any relation with Akira. Thus ended Hikaru had his daughter study with him. Hikaru just shook his head with his antics), Mitani Yuki (Hikaru still couldn't believe that Mitani would end up with Kaneko in the end. They met not too often but they still maintain their friendship. And, no, Mitani didn't let his kid to study Go under Hikaru. His daughter didn't up to it anyway), and many others.

When Kurata and the Ogata's couple came, Akira was the one that accompanied them. Kurata and Harumi were asking some questions, the question that all the other people had asked about Hikaru's condition before he died. But for Seiji... Ogata Seiji looked really devastated of the news. His face was so grim. He only said one sentence about this matter.

"One more great rival has gone."

Everyone had been asking who the last person that was with Hikaru before he was gone. When they knew that Akira was the one, only some of them, the closed friend mostly, that brave enough to come and ask Akira about it. The Meijin had been emitting an aura that nobody wanted to penetrated it.

And there was Young-ha.

He had arrived on the day Hikaru died. In fact, he had come to the hospital where Hikaru's was stayed. He came to the floor where Hikaru room was, and what greeted him when he arrived at the said room was Touya Akira that had come out from Hikaru's room and just closed the door. The words that came out next from his mouth was the one that changed his world.

"He... Hikaru, has... He's gone."

He spent some times in Hikaru's room before the nurse brought Hikaru to the mortuary. He stared at the lifeless Hikaru. He looked so peaceful, the opposite of what he felt at the moment. He hadn't met Hikaru for quite long time. For almost 6 months. His schedule just didn't fit for him to go to Japan and met him. He communicated with Hikaru mostly by e-mail and phone. Sometimes they did Skype. And they played Go in the net. And when he found a time to go to Japan to met him again, unfortunately it was also the last time he would see him. He even didn't make it to meet him for the last time. The wall inside the room was the only witness of the devastated Young-ha, the anguish tears and the regret feeling of not saying goodbye to his friend. Hikaru was one of the people that made him as he was now. One of the people that he treasure and grateful to meet. He hug the body of Hikaru that still a bit warm. He poured out his feeling there.

Through out the funeral process, he came and saw all the procession. No body tried to bother him, because they knew that Ko Young-ha needed this, for the closure of letting Hikaru went to the afterlife.

* * *

Hikaru ashes was threw in a lake in the Hiroshima. It was believe that in this lake, Sai killed himself by walk to the lake and then drowning himself. Sai told Hikaru about this at one of his dream and Hikaru told Akira about this. Hikaru also once mentioned about that he wanted his ashes to be threw into this lake if someday he was dead. Ryu threw the ashes little by little, with it being seen by the closed friends and family only.

Each of them said their last goodbye to Hikaru in their heart.

But there's one person that had not had his closure yet. And there's also one person that realize this and she would do something about this. She knew that this was what Hikaru would want her to do. She knew it that much.

After all it finished, one by one left the place. Until the only one left was Akari and Akira, stood on the lakeside and saw the quiet water moved slowly because of the wind.

Akari walked to Akira side and stood beside him. Her eyes were very red. She cried silently through all the process. She tried to be strong, but her limit was on the edge too. Akira felt Akari stepped on his side, but he didn't turn to acknowledge Akari.

They stood for awhile before Akari spoke.

"Akira-kun, what did you see?" Akari spoke softly. "What's on your mind?"

"...Nothing." Akira said short.

"It's not nothing if you can stand for along time just to see and think about it." She tilted her head a bit to saw Akira's face. She gazed directly to his eyes and saw something in there. Then she turned back to her position before.

Akira didn't say anything. He couldn't think anything. His time was halted stopped in Hikaru's room at the day Hikaru died. His face was blank, like his mind. But...

"Many people would say that you're unreadable. But if they see to your eyes, it's more than enough to know what they need to know." Akari said not bothering for Akira lacked of respond to her sentence earlier. "And you know what? It's Hikaru that said the exact sentence about you to me."

At the mention of Hikaru's name, his eyes were blinking for several times. He closed his eyes then and turn his head to Akari's side a bit, just to saw a wistful smile was plastered on the woman's face.

He bowed his head. He could feel the wind that blow breezily that surrounded the two of them.

"I'm sorry." He said softly enough to be heard. His strength had just gone to some place for the time being.

"For what?" She also spoke with enough volume for the two of them.

"Because it was me that be with Hi... him at his last moment. It should be you or his family that saw his last moment." Somehow to say Hikaru name was so hard for him.

"You don't have to apologize for that. I already passed my baton to you in front of Hikaru's room at the hospital that day." She referred to the squeeze Akari gave to Akira before Akira went into Hikaru's room.

"But still-"

"Beside, I knew... I know that Hikaru would prefer that way." Akari cut whatever reason Akira wanted to say. "Akira-kun. I know that you are so important to Hikaru."

"So do you." Akira said curtly.

"You know what I mean." Akari said firmly. "Yes, I'm important. So do Kotoko, Ryu, Naoki-kun, Mizuki-san, Shou-kun, Kotomi, Waya-san, Isumi-san, Young-ha-san, and many others that I can't say. They are important to him. But your importance are not in the same level as them.

"You make Hikaru as who Hikaru we know now." Akari turned her body to Akira fully and said in final tone. "And so do you."

Akira hadn't lifted his head to saw Akari. Akari heaved a soft sigh.

Akira bite his lip, tried to retort, to say that what Akari said wasn't right. That Hikaru was not that important to him. That the person that just left didn't hold that big part in his life that could make his time halted stop and not moving, not made him felt this unbearable pain inside his chest right now...

"Hey, why are you so hard on yourself? You have a tendency of always keeping what's hard for you inside yourself. Hikaru will not want you to be like this." Akari tried to reason with the unfazed Akira.

"...You don't understand." He said in a tight voice.

"Yes, you are right. I don't understand." Akari face the lake again. "I don't understand why you like to stubbornly bottle up your feeling until you almost explode."

Akira clenched his grip so tight. It's not he didn't want to. It just because... He couldn't do it. There's something that keep him holding it. Like if he released it right now, and move forward, he would lost it.

"You are the one that most affected with Hikaru's gone. Not me, not Waya-san, not Young-ha-san, not another. Touya Akira was the one that most affected by the gone of Shindo Hikaru."

He could feel that his wall and restraint was ready to go down. But still...

"Nee, Akira-kun. Would you want to hear a story?" Suddenly Akari spoke out of the blue, different from what they had talked about before. It threw Akira off a bit.

"What?" He lifted his head and said rather confused, still in a tight voice.

Akari turned her head to Akira. She saw the confused face of the latter. "A story." She gave a small smile.

"...What story?"

"Well, it's not really a story." She said while tapping her chin with one finger. "It just some old question that I've once asked Hikaru." She let down her hand to her side and looked at Akira solemnly. "But I think you should hear it too."

Akira stilled for awhile but then nodded his head. "I'm listening."

"I forgot what kind of situation we were at that time." Akari dug her memory to tell this story of her. "This was what I asked Hikaru..."

* * *

 _"Hey Hikaru, if someday there's a situation that you have to save one person from the most people you love, who would be it?"_

 _Hikaru raised one of his eyebrow, "Why are you asking this random question? It's so out of the blue."_

 _"Just answer it."_

 _"Well, that's to general. Be more specific. Like who and in what condition that I must save the person. I just can't answer just like that."_

 _"Uhmm... Okay. The situation is like this. There are two persons that's falling from the cliff. And let's just said that these two persons have injuries. And you can only save one person because they can't hold any longer. That's the situation." Akari gave a brief explanation._

 _"Ugh! That's suck. I don't want to meet a situation like that. And who would be stupid enough to fall from the cliff when they have injuries."_

 _"Hikaru! I just said what if!"_

 _"Okay, okay! I'm just saying." Hikaru tried to calm Akari down._

 _"Geez! Hear me out first." Akari pouted._

 _"Yeah, yeah." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Now, who should I choose to save."_

* * *

"First I said between Waya-san and Isumi-san. Then Hikaru said both of them. I had to hold myself not to smack Hikaru head and reminded him just to choose one person." Akari gave a nostalgic smile of remembering that one moment. "He thought for awhile before answered..."

* * *

 _"I choose Waya."_

 _"Why?"_

 _Hikaru scratched his head then shrugged. "Don't ask me why. It just like that."_

* * *

"And I quote ' _Don't you ever tell them about this. Especially that big-head Waya_ '." Akari mimicked Hikaru in exact way that if Akira not felt like he was now, he would surely gave a small smile. "I continued to give some name to him. Until the last two names I gave was you and me."

Akari stopped speaking. She wanted to see what Akira's reaction. He still stood like a statue, his face still unreadable. But his eyes were something else.

"What... was his answer?" Akira spoke broke the silence.

Akari gave a tender smile for this. "Can't you guess?"

Akira looked to Akari directly for the first time. "You are his wife and the person he loves the most. He would choose you."

Akari shook her head, not agreed with the Meijin, "But Akira-kun, you're the person that make Hikaru who he was. I still remembered the sheepish smile after he thought before answering the question. He gave a long thought before he answered. The longest one in fact. And he said..."

* * *

 _"Will you get angry if I answer I will choose Touya?" Hikaru said and gave Akari a sheepish smile. He really afraid that his wife would get angry with him. But he got a surprise when Akari just gave him a smile and hug him. "A-Akari?"_

 _"I know you will answer like that. Don't worry. I'm not angry. Hikaru won't be Hikaru if he's not a little bit selfish."_

 _Hikaru just hugged his wife back for that. "Thank you."_

* * *

"For some reason I already knew the answer. I said to him I wouldn't be angry. Later he said that he chose and would save you because of who you are. Because you are Touya Akira." Akari looked straight to Akira's eyes. And she saw something that's holding up inside his body was shattered that second.

Akira knew what Akari meant. It's not because of any other reason. The only reason was just because he was _**Touya Akira**_...

The full force of anguish and sadness that he tried to suppress and hold since Hikaru's dead overwhelmed him and made his body began to tremble. His hand were shaking too.

"Don't hold yourself Akira-kun. Like I said before, you're the one that most affected with Hikaru's gone. It just the two of us here. I'm sure Hikaru won't mind if I comfort you just this time." Akari slowly walked to Akira side, closing the gap between them. She hugged the shaking man.

The time that had been halted was moving again. Everything that was pushed back had been brought up to the front. Nothing to held it anymore. It's really too much for him.

And then for the second time of his life, the first was when the death of his father, Touya Akira broke down and cried his heart out. The first occasion, Hikaru had been there with him. Now...there's no Hikaru.

"Ag-Agh...Aghhhh...AGHH...AGGGHHHHHHH...!" Akira couldn't utter any word. The pain made him suffocated and almost couldn't breath. He squeezed his eyes hard. He felt that he really wanted to die.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH...!"

Akari just hugged Akira who's now knelt on the ground. The latter screamed his agonized feeling while the lost feeling empowered him greatly.

Inside their mind, they reminisced the memories that they had spent with a certain someone, that had become the major part of their life.

"HIKARUUUUUUU...!"

* * *

to be continued


	11. Epilogue - I

Hiyaa all...

Wuahh... I haven't updated the story for 2 months full! Really-really-really sorry for that (^_^")

For this past 2 months I'm having trouble with my health, that's what made me delayed on updating. I hope u will understand and bear with me in this one. I'm recuperating right now and getting better each day. That's why I can update the story.

Okay, on with the story. There will be 2 parts of the epilogue. Yes, guys. This story has reach its ending. My longest story that will be finish... But there will be still an omake... Or I feel like to add it, there will be some of it. No promises. Just look forward to it.

I will post the omake with the epilogue part 2.

So... I hope u will like this chapter. And thank u so much for all of u that had been read, gave review n favorite this story. Stay tune folks :)

Miyuu

* * *

Epilogue - I

He sat on his usual place, facing the goban. He reached one of the open goke, the one that contain the black stone. He picked one stone, and with fingers that skillfully had played for many years since he's a child, the stone was placed on the goban with such grace moved.

 _Pachi_

The sound echoed in an empty room. He gazed straight in front of him, waiting for his opponent to place the second move.

But... There's no one.

He remembered seeing his father like this once when he was still young. His father placed one stone in the goban and then he just waited. And like what's happening with him, his father also was alone. No one, the supposed rival that his father had waited in all his time that should be faced against him... No one.

The rival had long gone, even before his father was born. Their era was different. And for that he once again gave his deepest gratitude to Kami-sama. He's fortunate enough to find his rival.

His long gone rival... That was also his first friend... And also his best friend... And of course, also his brother...

30 years had passed since that fateful day. And to this day, only him that remained in the living world. The other people that we knew had gone to the after life. In his late age, Touya Akira, still as sharp and as manner a man he would ever be.

His wife, Mizuki, had gone 5 years ago. He's living with his second son, Sou, right now. Sou and his family.

Like in his active days as Go player, he still played the game everyday, to whomever that wanted to play with him. But mostly he would play with Sou, or his daughter, Sara, one of his grandchildren that pursued the same career as him. He loved all his grandchildren, but Sara would also had a special place in his heart.

And that same granddaughter was the person that found him, sat at the study room, facing the goban with serious face that only reserved for when her jii-san play Go.

Sara entered the room quietly and sat beside her jii-san. She respected and loved Akira so much.

"You do it again, jii-san." She said flatly.

Akira didn't moved to acknowledge Sara, but she knew Akira was aware of her when she came and sat beside him. He took one stone from the other goke, a white stone, and placed it on the goban. Sara followed where her jii-san placed the stone and she immediately knew that the game Akira was constructing was one of the many games that he played with Shindo Hikaru. His grandfather ever eternal rival. Oh yeah. She had heard enough story, the infamous one, of both of them . Everytime she remembered about that thing, her eyeball just rolled by itself while she shook her head and sighing.

Sara watched the game quietly until finished. She already saw the game before. Akira showed it to her. And she still amazed by how complicated and deep the game was.

Akira placed the last stone... And he sighed. "What do you want? It's already midnight and you still awake at this hour." He turned his head to her, his first words since she came.

"Jii-san, next week I'll turn 20. Please don't treat me like I'm a little girl anymore." She pouted, feel annoyed.

"But to me you'll always be a little girl." Akira gave her his rare small smile. The said girl only rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I don't know that you're rolling your eyes, young lady."

"Yeah, yeah." She dismissed his word, indifferent.

"And you haven't answer my question. What are you doing?"

She didn't answer his question right away. There's this feeling that she couldn't say or describe, and she really wanted to meet with Akira at the moment.

"If I say that I miss you, will you believe me?" She asked uncertain.

"We live under one roof and meet everyday. Why will you miss me under that situation? In fact we just had dinner together."

"I... I don't know. I just want to see and meet you. And the urge is strong enough for me to find you this night." Sara looked to Akira straight on the face. "You tell me jii-san."

Akira stilled for awhile, before he motioned Sara to get near him, and after Sara was near enough, he hugged her. Tight.

"Jii-san?" She asked confused.

"Know I now how he felt at that time." He whispered softly to her. "This is really not a good feeling."

"Jii-san, what are you talking about? Who's he?"

Akira released the hug and he moved back to see the confused look on Sara's face.

"My dear. Looks like it'll be you that will accompany me in my last moment."

And with that words, the feeling that she couldn't describe became clear as crystal. "You... You're... Leaving?" She whispered the words, her strength evaporated to somewhere.

"Yes."

"Right...now?"

"Soon."

"How soon?" Her voice began to shake and he could feel the pool of tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Just soon."

Sara then lunged toward Akira, and now she's the one that hugged Akira tightly.

"Jii-san... Please don't go." She began to sob a little.

He chuckled a bit. "I have lived long enough than my friends and fellow Go players, dear. I think if I ask for a longer time in the world, they will come and drag me to the after life to join them."

"But you will join them soon." Now the tears had poured out freely, cascading Sara's white cheek. "How do you know about this, jii-san?"

"Two days ago, for the first time in my life... I met Sai."

Sara leaned back a little to see Akira, felt surprised, "The Heian ghost that only Hikaru-jii-san could see?"

Akira nodded, "I knew it was him. Hikaru had described him detail enough for me to guess how he would like. Beside... The aura... I won't ever forget about it. Even when I die." He said assured.

"Wh-what did he told you?"

"The same sentence he told Hikaru in his last dream before he's gone."

* * *

 _"Hello Touya-kun. My name is Fujiwara no Sai. I bet you already know enough about me from Hikaru. This will be the first and last time I meet you like this, in your dream. Because you know? We will meet and can play again together. Soon." Sai smiled serenely and spoke in lighthearted tone. "I can't wait to play with you again. See you soon."_

* * *

That's what Sai told Akira in his dream, two day ago. He waited until today. And he just knew this day was the day he mention about.

Akira drew Sara to his arm again, "Don't cry Sara. Really, I have lived long enough. And honestly I was asking myself for quiet long-time of when will I join the others.

"I really miss them."

Sara looked to Akira face and eyes. She knew then that his jii-san really meant what he said. She tried to smile, and she gave a weak watery smile to him.

"But I bet the most person you truly miss is Hikaru-jii-san. Your father then Mizuki-baa-chan next."

"You knew me to well."

Sara hugged Akira for the last time. "I will miss you, Akira-jii-san."

"You'll have enough people to distract you of thinking about me. Like Shiraishi-kun for example." Akira teased his granddaughter a little. He learned to let loose for sometimes, mostly if he was with his family and closed one. Times had made him to learn how to loose his tension, even just in front of his closed relatives and family. Well... Hikaru also had a part in this thing.

"Mou! Jii-san! Enough about you match-make me and that guy!" Her mood was changed in a heartbeat, from very deeply sad to very annoyed and irritated.

"Sara." He spoke in serious tone that Sara knew, she had to listen or be reprimanded. "This is my last advice to you. I'm not expert in romance area. That's really out of my league. Asked your mother or Kotoko or your cousin Kotomi about all of this things, they will give you enough ammo for you until many years ahead. But, about Shiraishi-kun, give him a chance and don't close your heart. Don't ever judge a book by it's cover. I met Hikaru, thought that he was a mere kid and not suitable to play Go. But you knew the rest of the story."

She was quiet for a moment but nodded in the end, although unwillingly.

"Good girl. Even you're unwilling to do this, but believe me. I know you'll not regret this."

"Whatever." She mumbled, but Akira heard this. He just shook his head. Then he looked to the goban.

"Let's have a match. Play a game with me." Sara also looked to the goban. Then the sadness was came back full force. "Is this a goodbye game?"

"Just play, Sara. And don't let your mind wander off. I will know if you're not playing serious."

She stared at Akira, no, the former Meijin, Touya Akira, one of the most formidable Go player in the world. Right now the one who were in front of her was not her grandfather. But a Go player that she couldn't let her guard to drop down. A challenge had been sent.

And she would accept that challenge.

"Hai, Akira-sensei." She always called him that when they were opposing each other as a Go player in a serious game.

They played through the night. The _pachi_ sound could be heard in the study room.

 _Pachi_

 _Pachi_

 _Pachi_

They played speed Go once. Then the play the longer one for the other. Until morning came they played twice.

The sun barely shone its ray, but the sky had indicated that the morning had come. They just finished a very intense and mindful game. Akira just sat in his seat. They bowed to each other then Sara began to count for the territory. But in the middle of it, suddenly she turned her gaze to Akira...

...and knew that her beloved jii-san had gone.

Akira closed his eyes while his posture was straight in his seiza position. His head bowed to the ground. His hands were folded in his lap.

Touya Akira was no longer in the living world.

She became still for a moment. Before finally she could muster a little strength to stand and went to Akira. She would let her father the one that moved Akira from his position. Tears were poured freely to her cheeks.

The only comfort that she felt at the moment was when she saw her jii-san's face. Akira face was so serene and peaceful. Even she dared to say that a little smile was tugged at his lip.

"Goodbye, Akira-jii-san. Hope you'll meet Hikaru-jii-san and your other Go player friend in the afterlife. Don't forget about me, okay?"

She observed Akira face for sometime, looking intently at it, carved his beloved jii-san face into her mind, and then she went to search her father, to break the sad news to the family.

That day was May 5th. The same day Sai had disappeared... Also the same day Shindo Hikaru had gone from the living world to the afterlife.

...

 _'I'm coming, Hikaru.'_

* * *

to be continued


	12. Omake - First Meeting

Hey guys!

So, I decided to post the omake first rather than the continuation of the epilogue. That one is still undergone writing, but it's 90% percent finished already. So expect it in this one week time.

Sorry for the very late update. I'm still struggling with my health condition, in fact for these two months, I've been admitted to the hospital twice because of the illness that I have. Hope you can understand of why the update is turn into slow at the end of the story. But don't worry, this story will reach it's end in the next chapter.

As I promised, this omake is about Sai and Hikaru first meeting after Hikaru dead.

And I dedicated this chapter to **Arrysa** , because she's the one that gave me this idea. And someone requested for Touya to be included to the omake also, but because he isn't dead yet, I can only mention his name without the person appear in the story.

So, just enjoy the story and also tell me what you think.

Miyuu

Disclaimer: And once again, no Hikaru no Go it's not mine, except for the OC this story of course.

* * *

Omake - First Meeting

Before he opened his eyes, he already could feel the breeze. A gentle one, with the scent of Sakura. That's why, even his eyelids still closed at the moment, he knew where he was. Slowly, he opened his eyes. And the view that greeted him was what he expected. The very same place and scenery where he would meet up with someone inside his dream. He looked around, searching for the person the he usually met at that place.

"Hikaru."

He stopped looking.

He was behind him.

He turned his body to the voice that called him.

Their eyes was meeting.

They gazed into each other deeply. Soaking each other presence. But, they knew, they had all the time they wanted right now.

"...Sai..."

He smiled. That person also have a small smile.

"Sa-"

"HIKARUUUU!"

He knew that even his age was at the end of twenty near thirty when he died, sometimes he would act a little childish... Oh, who was he kidding. Scratch that. He WAS childish. But he got used to it. So no problem.

But... Maybe because they only met occasionally since that fateful day (only 5 times since he disappeared) that he forgot this little thing and really flabbergasted when facing this kind of thing.

What did Sai do to Hikaru?

Before Hikaru could finish whatever he wanted to say, Sai ran to Hikaru, then jumped, then _glomped_ on him, like a koala while shouting his name.

That happened so fast. And when Hikaru could fathom what fate that would happen to him, Sai already in front of him.

"WHOAAA...!" He landed on Hikaru with an _umph_ sound.

Surprisingly he could stand and not fell to the ground when Sai finally landed on him.

Sai squeezed Hikaru with happy face. "Hikaruu!"

"What the heck- Get off of me you white-go-maniac-heian-crazy-ghost!" Hikaru said in a muffled sound, tried to pushed Sai from him. Clearly, this was not he expected when he met Sai again. The excitement level was out off the chart. Too much.

Sai released Hikaru and the latter put some distance before the former acted on his hyper-self again.

"I'm just so happy Hikaru!" Sai smiled big and radiant. "Can you blame me not to hug you?"

Hikaru looked at Sai and gave him an intense glared, "You're not just hugging me. You _glomped_ on me you dufus! And it's not hugging if you squeezed the light out of me!" Hikaru accused Sai. "I know that you have your lapsed and sometimes act too childish to my liking. But your level has increased from back then. What are you doing in here to be liked that?"

When Hikaru finished talk his complaints, he found Sai squat on same tree and had a gloomy aura around him. Even there were some mushroom that grew on him and around him.

 _'Oh boy. He's sulking.'_

"You're so mean Hikaru. Hikaru is a meanie. So meanieeeee..." Sai muttered with sulking voice.

Hikaru shook his head. Then he approached Sai and sat next to him.

He glanced at Sai in his still sulking form and feel amused of the situation. Well, this was Sai. And Sai would not be him if he didn't act that childish part. That was a part of him. A part that made him so adorable and honestly, he also missed that part. He would tell him later, but now was not the right time.

He smiled a little before he began to talk.

"To my defense, I'm also feel very happy to be with you again. So happy that I feel like this feeling will burst from my chest at any moment." Sai turned his head a bit to where Hikaru sat beside him.

"To think that from right now, you and I can be together and nothing can separate us anymore... I feel like crying now." He spoke in soft tone. Sai was completely faced to Hikaru. "You're so dear to me Sai. And loosing you was not the best moment in my living life. So, can you imagine what I feel knowing that we'll always be together again?" Hikaru turned his head to the solemn Sai. "I'm beyond happy."

"Our feelings are mutual Hikaru. The happiness that I feel," Sai put his hand on his chest, "in here is so tremendous. Overflowing. That's why when I see you again, I just act without thinking."

"Clearly that's what you do. You only use your brain when you play Go after all." Hikaru teased him.

"Mou Hikaru!" Sai pouted.

Hikaru laughed when he saw Sai reaction.

"Meanie."

Hikaru stopped laughing, "Sorry Sai. You're just too easy to be teased."

"Like I said, meanie."

Hikaru just shook his head of Sai's antic. He looked to his surround, "So, what is this place exactly? I always met you in this place. Is this the afterlife?"

"It's the borderline between the living world and the afterlife. We always met here because I was the one that called you to this place." Sai explained.

"So, I'm not dead yet?"

"No, you already dead. If not I won't be able to touch you. At this moment your soul had completely leave your body, not only your consciousness like what I did when we met in your dream."

Hikaru nodded of Sai explanation. Then his thought pondered of his dying moment. Someone to be precised. And looking at Hikaru, Sai knew what's on his mind.

"Akira was the one that be with me in my last moment." Hikaru said slowly.

"I felt sorry for Touya-kun." Sai said in apologetic tone.

"He looked so devastated you know. That look that I hope never to be seen in his face again, and know it's me... Because of me he made that face again."

Sai noticed the pain in Hikaru toned. He knew that Hikaru and Akira shared a bond that none could shake. Just like his bond with Hikaru. A different one, but also the same one.

"I promised a rematch after we meet again later. But," Hikaru looked to the sky above him, "it won't come in a near time, will it?"

"No. You will wait for sometimes for that to be happened."

"Do you knew then?" Hikaru tilted his head a bit to Sai.

Sai shrugged, "Maybe I know, maybe not. Time doesn't matter anymore in here. You can do this or that or both then it just happen. But it's not me that decide it. It just come to you."

"I just have to wait then..." Hikaru left his thought trailed.

"But this is not the place that you will wait at. Like I said, this is a borderline. We still have to go the place where the Kami has been waiting. He sent me to pick you up to His place. This is not our final destination."

"Since when you have become a courier huh?" He said, teasing again. Sai just brushed Hikaru tease. "Lead me the way then."

Sai took a step forward but stop on the second step when Hikaru called his name.

"Sai..." He turned to the voice that called him. "Can I... Hug you?"

Without another word, he spread his arm wide. Hikaru strode to him in two long step and hug him. Like a big brother that comfort his little brother, Sai returned the hug.

"Tadaima... (I'm home)"

"Okaerinasai... (Welcome home)"

They whispered their welcome greeting softly.

And together they walked to the afterlife world.

* * *

to be continued


	13. Epilogue - II

And so... This is the final chapter of Kami no Itte. And with this the story has come to its end also. Like what I promised, the story will be posted in one week time and it's not even one week.

Thank you for all your support and patient for this story. I won't say much, see the other note after the story. Just enjoy first and you can see my ramblings later.

Miyuu

* * *

Epilogue - II

Before he could see anything and opened his eyes, the first thing that he realized was he's dead. That much he already knew. Anything that would happen after this was happened in the afterlife. After he had set his thought like that, he fluttered his eyelids slowly.

He opened his eyes. What greeted him was a sight that he saw two days ago in the dream, where Sai came to him in his dream. But this time, the Heian-Ghost Go player was nowhere to be found. He was standing alone, surrounded by the beautiful Sakura Trees.

He stood to analyze the view for awhile, before he started to walk at the path.

The view was really beautiful. When he had his dream of meeting Sai in the same place, he was too shock to meet and see the famous Sai that he had known almost all of his life but never knew the person itself. But this time there's nothing that could distract him not to enjoy the beautiful scenery around him.

"Touya."

And looks like he could not enjoy the view as much as he thought. Because the distraction just appeared out of nowhere to divert his attention to something else.

Or someone else to be exact.

He stopped. The voice that called him came from behind him.

He stopped.

Yes, he stopped...

... but he didn't turn his body to the source of the voice yet.

The voice... _That_ voice...

He only knew one person that had that voice. He never forget that person voice, even if he wanted. But he never, because that person was a very dear person to him.

"Touya."

He closed his eyes. How he missed the person of this voice he couldn't even describe it. Losing this person was one of the hardest part of life that he had to go through.

But... Finally, he could meet with _HIM_ again, after the long awaited time.

He turned his body, slowly, to the back.

"About time you come. I really begin to wonder just how long you want and intend to make me wait." He knew that HE was rolling his eyes right now. "But I can say now... Finally."

He opened his eyes. And there stood him, the very same person that he longed to meet. The very same person that could evoke some emotion in him that only a few could. The very same person that left him 30 years ago. And the very same person that he wanted to throttle right now, for not missing any beat of saying such remark to him. Like there's no gap of 30 long years before they could meet again like this. Yeah, that was _HIM_ , the very same person.

"Yes. Shindo." He walked slowly in a small step to where Hikaru stood and stop just two steps away from Hikaru. "Finally."

They stared to each other eyes. Their appearance looked like when they were mid thirties.

Then Hikaru turned his body to the other side and he began to walk in a slow pace. Akira followed him and he walked beside Hikaru. They walk in a quiet.

"Usually the Kami himself that will greet you when there's new person that come to the afterlife." Hikaru spoke, breaking the silence. "Or in some occasion, it will be Sai that will greet them. Like me for the example."

Hikaru remembered of his first meeting with Sai and he chuckled a bit of the memory. But that's for the other time to be told. Right now there's a different matter to be dealt.

"Actually, your father was the one that should meet you in my place."

Akira just silence, listened to Hikaru. He looked to Hikaru when he mentioned his father.

"My father? You met him in here?"

"Of course I met him! Why would I not meet him? This is a world where you go after you die after-all." Hikaru said incredulously to answer Akira's question, "... Well of course, what you did in your life will be considered as well whether you will go in here or not-"

"So, why in the end you are the one that come in here instead of him?" Akira cut Hikaru rambling.

"...Because I was the one that asked to be the first person you meet after you come in here." Their walked stop together and in sync their gaze met. "And everybody just knew that it should be me that you have to meet first before you meet the other. Your father also agree on this.

"... Akira... Akari had told me about your condition after my funeral. Even I have anticipated you to be more emotional rather than what you show me right now. Well, at least it won't be as bad as what Sai did to me when I met him the first time in here." He let out a little chuckle on that memory. "My point is... It's only the two of us in here right now so... Help yourself."

Akira didn't do anything after Hikaru speech. He just stood still in his place. But once again, even his body gesture was as firm as a statue, his eyes... The storm had been raging slowly in there.

Slow, steady step came closer to Hikaru. Stood just one step from Hikaru, he lowered his head and put his head on Hikaru shoulder. His eyes closed.

"I'm not going to turn into that wracking-sob-creature that Akari-san had unfortunately seen me had become, again. I had passed that stage. After-all, why I should be like that when you, the person that the cause of it, is standing in front of me now. Where in just an arm reach, I know that you are by my side." He spoke in soft whisper. "And that's enough for me."

Akira lifted his head to look straight into Hikaru eyes. A solemn look could be seen on his face. "And knowing that the promise... The promise that I have been waiting till my last breath, can be fulfilled now... That's also, enough for me." He swallowed rather difficult with the raising emotion that little by little had built up inside him. Looks like even he wouldn't turn into a creature he mentioned above, the feeling was too much to hold.

His mouth little by little form a warm smile that reached his eyes. "Hikaru, this...this is... Enough. More than enough."

Hikaru placed a hand on Akira's shoulder and he also gave him a little smile while his eyes gazed softly to the latter. "Good to know then." Then he sighed and shook his head, "But it really makes me sad if this is just enough for you." He began with light tone and slipped into his easy going mode. "Because you know, for me it's not just enough." Hikaru gave a little pressure on his hands that still rested on Akira's shoulder. "Enough is an understatement. The more suitable words should be perfect." He placed another hand on Akira's another shoulder. "It is perfect... Isn't it?"

And Akira couldn't agree more with Hikaru. Here, right now, everything was perfect. That's it.

He nodded his head. He felt so light, So happy, so contented. This where he should belong. He had found his place, right beside the people that he treasured the most and this time no one could separate them.

Wasn't it _perfect_?

"Well, I guess we have stalled quiet a time. The other must be wondering why we haven't arrived yet. Come on Akira." Hikaru urged the newcomer to continue their walked. He took several steps before he realized the other person didn't follow his step. "Akira, what are you doing? Come on! Your dad will lecture me later if we come any late than this."

Akira just stared unblinking to Hikaru. Not moving an inch. Hikaru rather confused of what his friend intended to do. "Hey, do you hear me?"

"I hear you clearly." Akira said flat. Before Hikaru said another word to retort another question, Akira cut him off. "Don't move. Stay where you are."

More confused than before, Hikaru just stood on his spot and did what the other told him. He raised his eyebrow though.

With slow stepped, Akira strode to Hikaru. And when he just an arm length from Hikaru without another word he hug Hikaru. Tight.

"...So good to see you again." Akira took a huge breath before voicing his mind. And Hikaru could feel that his friend body was shaking a bit. Well, looked like the stubborn boy gave in already. He already prepared for it.

"Me too, Akira." He answered firm and enough just for Akira to hear.

"...Ta...Tadaima."

The same greeting that Hikaru said to Sai was heard also from Akira's mouth. Because right now, he really truly felt like at home. Softly and with his all his bottled up feeling he said the word.

And Hikaru answered him like what Sai had told him, the proper and right answer. "Okaeri Akira!" He answered cheerfully.

Akira pulled from his hug and saw the bright smile plastered on his best friend and brother face.

"Let's go then!"

And the bright smile on their faces were more radiant then anything right now. Together they entered the eternity, and only forever was what awaiting for them forward.

 **The End**

* * *

Soooo... Do you like it?

Once again thank you for reading this story, the one that have favorite and follow, the silent reader, your reviews, thank you very much! Hikaru no Go is one of my favorite childhood story. And for me to written a story about the character, well I dare to say that it's one of my pleasure itself. I like the friendship between man and man, or just any kind of friendship story. And Hikaru and Akira just fall into that category and my fangirl inside me scream for it to be written. And so, I present to you my longest and complete story.

And a little comment for this chapter, at first I don't want Akira and Hikaru to hug each other. I just don't want it. But... Sai got hug from Hikaru, so to make it fair I also make Akira hug Hikaru too.

At last, I don't know if I want to give another omake for this story or not. There's still many side to be told from the other point of view. Maybe if I feel like to and have an idea, I will.

Which part is you favorite? Can you tell me that in your review? I really wanted to know which part is your favorite :)

The story has ended, but I will still write another story. Please check my other story also.

See you next time.


End file.
